


Reflection

by Sorin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dark, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, NSFW, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorin/pseuds/Sorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles, ranging from general to explicit. Some are fairly short, some aren't. This will contain SPOILERS for pretty much everything, so make sure you've played the whole MSQ before reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to just open a new document and start word-vomiting when I'm stuck on something else I'm working on, and some of the stuff I've come up with I think is actually worth sharing:) I'll add more characters and tags and such as I add new chapters. Enjoy!!

Chapter 2: Stolen Moments (Haurchefant/Warrior of Light, explicit)

Chapter 3: Soft (Haurchefant/Warrior of Light, general - this was actually a request for a miqo'te WoL, but I thought it would fit well here)

Chapter 4: Welcome Home (Aymeric/Warrior of Light, explicit)

Chapter 5: The Stars Above (Aymeric/Estinien, general)

Chapter 6: A Change Of Pace (Aymeric/Estinien, explicit - challenge answered :D)

Chapter 7: The Winding Road (Aymeric/Warrior of Light, general)

Chapter 8: A Momentary Lapse (Haurchefant/Warrior of Light, general)

Chapter 9: Hot Flash (Haurchefant/Warrior of Light, general)

Chapter 10: I'm Still Here (Aymeric/Estinien, general)

Chapter 11: Perfect (Haurchefant/Warrior of Light, general)

Chapter 12: Cold (Haurchefant/Warrior of Light, general, but pretty graphically violent...)

Chapter 13: Command (Aymeric/Estinien/Warrior of Light, VERY explicit)

Chapter 14: Respite (Aymeric/Handeloup, explicit)

Chapter 15: Retaliation (Conflict of Interest chapter 2) (Aymeric/Warrior of Light, explicit)


	2. Stolen Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, just a few moments are all that's needed. (this chapter contains explicit content!)

The fire has burned low when I slowly open my eyes, but the room is comfortably warm.I gaze into the embers for a few moments before smiling a little and shifting, lifting my hand to rest on the arm flung across me from behind.It is bitterly cold outside, and when the dawn comes I will have to venture out in it again, but for now I am soaking the heat from the hearth and from the warm body pressed against my own.The blanket beneath us is soft and luxurious- I’d teased him about it once, and he’d just laughed and told me that I should be glad he’s smart enough to know how to keep himself warm if need be.

I draw a breath and let it out slowly, savoring this time in its entirety, and I slowly run my fingers along his arm.He shifts behind me and makes a quiet sound- he is a rather light sleeper, as are most who have to live their lives at a moment’s notice- and buries his face in my hair.I smile and shift a bit, pressing back against him, and he exhales as he wakes further.I can feel him hardening against me and my eyes fall shut as he trails his fingertips down my stomach in the lightest of caresses, and then back up to circle teasingly around a stiffened nipple.I arch a bit, pushing my shoulders back and entreating him to stop teasing, and he chuckles, his voice much like the rich cocoa he drinks.This goes on for another moment or two, and finally I roll onto my back to look at him.

He smiles at me, his eyes half closed, silver hair tousled.I have rarely seen him so content as in the aftermath of our lovemaking- or in moments like these, when we chance to wake before the sun rises and realize that we can capture a little more time together.He’s never lacked for lovers; indeed, I’ve seen a couple of them as they’ve wandered through the camp on whatever business they’re pursuing and have brushed too close for my liking, offering him another night of passion.He always turns them down, and I believe he still does even when I’m gone… and none of them have shared this with him, of that I am quite certain, because he didn’t share this with _me_ the first few times we slept together.

He whispers compliments as he draws me over him, tells me how beautiful I am, how perfect, and I muffle them with a long kiss.I can feel his heart beating against mine for how close we are, and that is better than any compliment he could pay me.I rest my forehead against his and look down into his eyes, and our breath mingles for a second before he pulls me into another kiss with a gentle hand on the back of my head.I return it, stroking his tongue with mine and exploring his mouth.I rarely take the lead, but he seems to like it, letting out a faint groan and shifting his hips.He strokes my side with his free hand, then traces patterns on my lower back as the fingers of his other hand nestle into the hair at my nape.A sleepy sort of weight settles over me as I feel my need growing more intense by the second, and he draws me up further so he can trail his fingers over my rear and along my inner thighs.I shake and press my face into his hair as he teaches me what it means to truly feel, and my heart pounds in my chest.

I whisper back to him, tell him how much I love him, how much I need him, and he tips his chin up to kiss me again, harder this time, more desperate than before.One arm wraps tight around me as the other hand continues its work, clever fingers making me shake harder with each breath.He presses hot, wet kisses to my neck, then, and I whimper quietly as the heat and the pressure deep within me begin to build faster.I turn my head and breathe into his ear, soft sounds of pleasure that spur him on, and it’s only seconds before he rolls me onto my back and moves over me.His eyes are still only half open, heavy-lidded and glazed with pleasure and arousal, the curve of his mouth swollen from our kisses- and I can’t resist pulling him down for another as I wrap my legs around his waist, urge him closer yet.

The breath is driven from my lungs when he takes me, not because he isn’t careful- he is, he always is- but because of the intensity of it all, because of how fast my heart is beating.I tip my head back, his name a prayer on my lips to whichever of the Twelve happens to be listening, a prayer for his safety, his happiness.He kisses me again and again, his mouth hot and insistent against the corner of mine, against my jaw and beneath.I hold him tightly, my arms locked around him as he relentlessly drives me to the edge, and one of my hands finds purchase in his hair as I feel the pressure increase further.Somehow I manage to say his name again, my voice little more than a breathy whisper in between sounds that make me blush to think of, both his and mine- and he looks down at me, face flushed with exertion and pleasure.His hair brushes my face as he leans down to kiss me, and then I lift my legs higher yet and suck in what air I can as my whole body starts to seize-

\- and then I am flying, soaring as though I’ve flung myself from the highest of the seaside cliffs in La Noscea, and he is right there beside me-

and we land together, somehow, shaking hard in the aftermath.

He lingers for a sweet moment, resting against me and breathing hard, his face flushed and hot against the side of my own.I hold on as tight as I can, committing everything to memory… the scent of cedar and woodsmoke that clings to him, that fills his room, the dim glow from the fireplace that makes him look angelic, and the perfect way the two of us fit together.

I feel achingly empty and cold when he draws away, and he must as well, because he makes a quiet sound and covers my body with his once more, scattering kisses across my face and then tucking his head against mine, his lips brushing my jaw.The room is still dark, the sun won’t rise for another couple of hours at least… so for now, we can remain as we are.Even when morning comes and I’m forced from his arms, what we share will be held close, kept secret and safe by both of us, communicated in brief glances and the faintest of smiles.We will leave this room, this place that has become our sanctuary, and once more take up the mantle of duty…

… but, when the day ends once more, with the night comes a chance that we will be able to retreat here again, that we will be able to simply be two people in love as opposed to the lord of a noble house and the Warrior of Light.We will have no duty, nobody to which we are beholden save for one another.

No matter what, the fire in the hearth will always be waiting.

 


	3. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested fluff 'fic with Haurchefant and miqo'te!WoL. How soft *are* those ears, anyway?

It is an oddly quiet day at Camp Dragonhead, which is _hardly_ the norm- then again, I’ve heard multiple people say that they’ve never seen a snowstorm quite like this before, and going out in it would be incredibly foolish to say the least.I don’t mind staying in, as it’s rare for me to have a day of respite… and rarer still that I get to spend it with someone I like quite as much as Lord Haurchefant, who is in command at the camp.

We’re relaxing in his library in front of a roaring fire in the mid-morning.He is reading a book and I am laying on him, head pillowed on his chest and just soaking up the relaxation.I’ve fallen into a light doze, my tail swishing lazily every now and then.I see absolutely no reason to get up.

A light touch to one of my ears causes me to flick it instinctively, and I start a bit and then peer up at him.He gives me somewhat of a sheepish look.

“Forgive me, my dear,” he says.“I didn’t mean to startle you.I just… well- they look so _soft._ ”

I chuckle quietly.Never have I had someone adore me like he does, and sometimes I don’t quite know what to do with myself… but I’m so comfortable that I don’t mind.I tip my head a bit, signaling that he can continue to explore if it suits him to do so.His touch is once again light enough that I flick my ear instinctively and he draws back as though he fears he’s hurt me, and I can’t help it- I laugh again.Has he _never_ had a miqo’te this close before?I haven’t asked him about his previous lovers.I don’t think I want to know.

I think I’d learn how to be jealous if he told me.

I take his hand and settle it firmly on my head, and he takes the hint- and this time, I don’t flick my ear when he touches it.Instead, I close my eyes and sigh softly.It feels good to be touched like that, and my ears are sensitive… it’s nice in the same way him playing with my hair is nice, and he does that too, on occasion.

“I was right- they’re soft!” he exclaims, and I can’t help but grin, wondering what he’d expected.He rubs his fingers along the base and I close my eyes, pushing my head into his hand.It’s his turn to chuckle, then.“And you, my dear, seem very much like a contented house cat right now.”

I tip my head up and give him a half-hearted glare, but he keeps rubbing my ear and I can’t quite remember why I was annoyed.I sigh in pleasure and push my head into his hand again, and I slowly swish my tail back and forth.

He lifts his hand to the other ear, then, and I make a quiet sound and nuzzle his chest.I can hear the smile in his voice when he speaks.“You don’t let people touch you often, do you?”

I shake my head, keeping my eyes closed.Just him, honestly.He’s teasingly- and seriously- invited me to bed, and though I haven’t gone with him, as of late I’ve started to honestly consider it.

“Well, then… I’ll consider myself lucky indeed.”He shifts a bit and continues, and I make a quiet sound before moving back and looking down at him.He studies me for a brief second before a smile slowly curves his lips.“You’re blushing.”

I’ve no doubt I am.I just don’t get this close to people- he’s the first in a very, very long while.Despite everything else that’s been going on lately, when I’m with him I find myself able to truly relax… which invites in its own set of problems.As the Warrior of Light, I don’t know if I can afford a distraction like this- and yet as a person, as _me_ , I don’t know how I can continue to resist him.I’ve never felt this way about someone before.I sigh and swish my tail again, which catches his attention.

I notice and smile, moving so I’m kneeling, and wrap my tail around so he can touch it.He does so, lightly at first, and then he smiles as well.

“Doesn’t it get in the way?” he asks curiously.

I tilt my head.My arms and legs don’t get in the way, and I point this out.It must seem very, very strange to someone who doesn’t _have_ a tail, but it has its uses.For example, it lends me extra balance when I’m walking on narrow surfaces or jumping from place to place.I pause, then finally ask him- has he _never_ met one of us before?

He chuckles.“I have, in passing,” he says.“I’ve never invited one to my chambers, if that’s what you’re asking.”

My face turns crimson.That is _not_ what I’d asked, but I can’t deny that it’s what I’d meant, really.

“Besides,” he continues, “none of them are _you_ … and _you_ are the one who fascinates me.”He reaches up for me and I don’t hesitate, leaning down and giving him a light kiss.He chases after me when I draw back a bit and I relent, kissing him again, longer this time.When I sit back, he goes back to stroking his fingers along my tail.“It seems like the miqo’te who come through don’t stay long.”

I shake my head.Most of them likely don’t- we don’t tend to like the cold or the overcast atmosphere very much.I’m here because I have to be, more or less, but… also, I’m here because _he’s_ here.

His face lights up when I tell him that, feeling a little shy about it, and he pulls me down to rest against him again, looping his arms around me.“I’m very glad indeed, my dear,” he murmurs.“I know you have your duty to attend to, and far be it from me to stop you from doing so, but selfishly… selfishly, I must admit that I’m very glad to have you staying here.”

I smile and close my eyes.I’m happy to be here, too, and I’ve no plans on leaving permanently.No matter what or where I go, I’ll always be glad to return to him.

He begins rubbing my ears again, and I make a soft, pleased sound- and we resume our relaxing morning.As I drift off to sleep, I can’t help but smile to myself, knowing I’ll always have a peaceful place to return to… and someone who loves me as much as I love him.

That, I think, is what happiness truly means.

 


	4. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the Aery, the Warrior of Light goes to visit Aymeric and gets an enthusiastic 'welcome home'.

Aymeric is sitting at his desk, restless and staring down at paperwork that he honestly couldn’t care less about in that moment.The Warrior of Light and Estinien have been gone at the Aery for nearly a day now, and he is truly starting to worry… and he grits his teeth, cursing himself for not just _going with them._ Their arguments had been sound, true, but so had his- they could have used his sword.

He puts his head in his hands, then pushes back from the desk and rises.He’ll go walk through the city, he thinks, look in on repairs and make sure everything is going as planned.If he stays cooped up in his office for one more moment, he is certain that he’s going to lose his mind.

Just as he’s about to open the door it swings open of its own accord, and he steps back, startled.The person on the other side blinks in surprise as well, and he simultaneously exhales in relief and nods to the guard.

“I’ll hear her report alone,” he says firmly, and once the door is closed she flies into his arms.

She doesn’t seem interested in talking, which doesn’t surprise him much, as he’s not overly interested in that either- at least not yet.He manages to ask if Estinien is well, receives a hurried nod in response, and decides that turning his focus to where she wants it is going to benefit him more than trying to ask her questions that she clearly sees as unnecessary.

He manages to stumble back to his desk, the two crashing into it as she wraps herself around him, arms and legs holding tight and pressing close as she kisses him senseless.He very nearly forgets to breathe, far too aroused in the moment to think of anything but her, the way she tastes, the way she smells, her slight weight in his arms as she presses as close as she can.He turns and lays her back, shifting the angle and reaching between them to rid her of her belt, parting her heavy robes as she impatiently tugs at the clasps of his armor- and then of his trousers.

He doesn’t even spare a thought to hope that nobody thinks it odd to hear the armor hit the floor.There’s nothing to muffle the sound it makes.

She hitches her legs up higher and arches her back, arms tight around his shoulders to balance herself, leaving absolutely nothing to question as far as what it is that she wants.He’s certainly not going to deny her, not when he wants the very same as badly as she does…

… and he’s not thinking of the absolute mess they’re making of the once-organized paperwork, not to mention everything else he’d had laying out.

In his haste he rips her underwear, not truly thinking straight any longer, but she doesn’t seem to care in the least, reaching down and pushing it out of the way, down the one leg that the fabric still encases.He closes his eyes and muffles a gasp as she then moves her hands to guide him, stroking and teasing and urging him on, and it’s all he can do to stay steady.She lifts her hips encouragingly as he leans over her, bracing himself on his elbows and resting his forearms beneath her to keep her from falling as she clings to his shoulders-

\- and then he’s buried to the hilt inside of her, his mouth sealed over hers to keep both of them silent.

Their coupling is fast and hard, nearly frantic, and he pushes her further back as he seeks to change the angle to better please her- and he finds just how badly she’d needed him when she comes hard beneath him, a sudden rush of wet heat that leaves him dizzy as he seeks his own release.She urges him on, whispering things in his ear that make him blush darkly, much as he loves to hear them, and begging softly for him- and that’s all it takes for him to lose himself entirely.

The two rest together for a moment, trading gentle kisses and soft, sweet words- _I missed you,_ and _I’m glad you’re safe,_ and _I prayed to the Fury to guide you-_ and then they’re up and hastily dressing again, righting armor and ties and everything else that had been hastily pushed aside to cater to their passion.A few of the papers that had been beneath them are quickly tossed into the fireplace, though that had spared them time for cleaning up, and then she is giving him one more long kiss before hurrying away to see to the rest of her duty.

After tossing a handful of incense into the fireplace to join the ill-fated paperwork, Aymeric quickly straightens his desk and then pushes his hair back… and a slow smile curves his lips.

That, he thinks, was _absolutely_ worth the wait.

Estinien comes in a little while later to find him reclining in his chair, feet propped up on his desk, and he crosses his arms as he stops a few paces from the desk.“Well, well,” he says, “someone looks rather pleased with himself.”

“It’s been a passable day,” Aymeric replies casually.“I’m taking a break from this endless paperwork.”He wouldn’t have made it as far as he had if he weren’t able to school his expression, and Estinien seems no more suspicious of him than he ever is.

“Soaking in our victory, no doubt,” the dragoon says, his voice holding a fiercely pleased note.

Aymeric pauses.He’d never actually found out what had transpired in the Aery- and his eyes widen when he takes in the blue armor that is now stained crimson.“I’m sure you have quite a story to tell,” he observes.

Estinien shrugs.“The Warrior of Light likely already told you,” he says.  "She was in a hurry to get here."  He pauses, then crouches down, and Aymeric tilts his head slightly before standing and peering over the desk.“Or maybe she didn’t,” the dragoon says slowly, rising and holding up a lacy scrap of fabric- the torn undergarments, which were apparently kicked under the desk and forgotten.His helm hides most of his face, save for the curve of his lips which speaks of a highly amused smirk.

Aymeric buries his face in his hands.“One word, Estinien,” he warns, his voice muffled and face feeling like it’s on fire.“Say _one word…_ ”

“Oh, I’ve got more than that,” the Azure Dragoon replies, his Cheshire-like grin widening, “but perhaps I’ll save it in the interest of _actually_ telling you what transpired… unless you plan on welcoming me home in the same manner?”

The dragoon is more than fast enough to dodge the paperweight that Aymeric chucks at his head, and he laughs as it bounces off the far wall.

“Welcome home, indeed,” the Lord Commander says waspishly, but his blue eyes are sparkling.

So long as they’re both safe, that’s all he needs.

 


	5. The Stars Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aymeric has a habit of stargazing when he's worried, and Estinien tries to comfort him on the eve before his departure to Azys Lla.

The first thing he always notices when he goes outside at night are the stars, when the cloud-cover has dissipated.They’re beautiful, infinite, and they make him feel small- but he finds that he likes that feeling.He settles his hands on the rail of the balcony he’s standing on and looks up at them, wondering what it will be like to look at the stars in times of peace as opposed to this never-ending war Ishgard has been embroiled in.Will they look different?Will they still sparkle just as brightly and serve as a testament to the possibilities in front of them?

His train of thought is broken by two hands settling on his shoulders and a soft voice in his ear, breath warm against the shell and making him shiver a little.

“You’ll freeze out here with no armor and no cloak,” the voice says- Estinien, the Azure Dragoon, his best friend and lover.“It’s not like you to be quite so foolish.”

Aymeric smiles wryly.“Isn’t it?” he asks, thinking back to his recent experience in the Vault.“I should think you’d be used to my foolishness by now.”

Estinien snorts.“It’s one thing to go off half-cocked on a mission for truth, and another to leave your cloak inside while you venture out into the night,” he replies.

That’s true, Aymeric supposes, and he chuckles ever so slightly.“I suppose you’re right,” he agrees, leaning back against the warm body behind him as the hands slip from his shoulders to wrap around his waist.

Estinien is quiet for a little while.“You only come out to look at the stars when something’s worrying you,” he finally observes.

“Not necessarily.”Aymeric looks up at the sky again and smiles faintly.“I come out to look at the stars when I need to be reminded of my own mortality… and when I need to be reminded that no matter how dark the night gets, there is always a light somewhere.”

“And how is that different from what I just said?” Estinien challenges.

Aymeric sighs.“I suppose it isn’t,” he mutters.He can always count on Estinien to be perfectly up front with him.

Estinien holds him a bit tighter.“You’re only worried because you have to stay behind,” he says, trying to reassure him.“There’s nothing to fear.We came back from the Aery, and we’ll come back from Azys Lla.”

“I know.That isn’t it.”Aymeric pauses, then turns his head slightly, shifting further into Estinien’s embrace.“They won’t stop whatever madness they’re plotting.”

“That’s why we’re going to stop them ourselves.”Estinien lifts a hand and rests it on Aymeric’s collarbone, lightly rubbing his index finger against the spot where he’d marked him the night before leaving for the Aery.“Aside from that, both the Warrior of Light and I have some unfinished business with the Heaven’s Ward.”

Aymeric closes his eyes.“Don’t,” he says quietly.“It’s not worth your life, Estinien-”

“And it won’t cost me that,” the dragoon interrupts, moving his hands to Aymeric’s waist and gently turning him to face him.Aymeric shivers a little, feeling far colder without him pressed close.“You’ll just have to trust me.”He pauses, then shakes his head.“Come.It’s too damn cold out here.”

It will be far too cold with Estinien gone, Aymeric thinks, but he lets Estinien lead him back inside, into his chambers… and he lets him make him forget about all of his worries, about everything else except that heat he holds so dear.

The cold won’t dare intrude, not tonight.

 


	6. A Change Of Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Estinien corners him in his office upon his return from the Aery, Aymeric is determined to turn the tables on him.

Distantly, Aymeric knows they _should not_ be doing this.There's too much risk, too much chance that an emergency will pop up out of nowhere and someone will come barging into his office, but he can’t bring himself to stop it.His world has narrowed down to the soft hair twined in his fingers, the hands bracing his hips to keep him still, and the impossibly hot mouth wrapped around him, drawing choked sounds of pleasure from him.He lets out a faint groan through clenched teeth and bends forward a bit, breath coming fast and sharp.

“Es-tinien,” he manages, his lover’s name half a growl and half a sound of exquisite pleasure.Estinien is determined and thorough in everything he does, and sex is no different, as Aymeric has come to understand.The dragoon is still wearing his armor, everything save the helm- he’d come striding into his office after returning from the Aery, full of fierce joy at his victory and bearing sapphire armor now stained the color of rubies, and had shoved him unceremoniously against the wall.Aymeric had protested, albeit weakly, and thus found himself in this wonderfully compromising position.

Estinien takes his sweet time, swirling his tongue around the shaft before moving back to tease the tip, steadily driving Aymeric insane.Aymeric grits his teeth as he resists the urge to thrust forward when that sinfully hot mouth takes him in all the way- not that he would be able to with the hands bracketing his hips- and lets his head fall back against the stone wall.The dragoon makes a low noise of satisfaction, clearly very pleased with himself with the reactions he’s already wrung from his lover, and draws back to look up at him, meeting his eyes as he takes him in hand and draws his tongue up the underside in one long, slow motion.

Aymeric stares down at him and struggles to keep his composure.At this point he’s more than ready to beg, if only because his fear of being caught is starting to override his enjoyment- and his gaze flicks to the door momentarily before it returns to Estinien, who’s smirking at him.He nips gently with sharp teeth, though he’s very careful about it, and each graze makes Aymeric’s hips jerk and his chest heave with quick, harsh breaths.He feels heat starting to uncoil in the pit of his belly and closes his eyes tight, but Estinien grips him hard enough to make him gasp, eyes flying open again.

“Look at me,” the dragoon commands him- and Aymeric, helpless against the onslaught of pleasure and the heady mix of pain from his grip, obeys.

It’s nearly impossible to continue doing so, and his lashes flutter as Estinien takes him into his mouth again- and then lets out a muffled sound through his fingers, quickly clapped over his own mouth as Estinien takes him in all the way, nose buried in the coarse hair at the base.A couple of swallows is all Aymeric needs to tip him over the edge and he sinks his teeth into the flesh below his thumb to keep himself quiet.Each beat of his heart makes the pleasure more intense, and Estinien doesn’t let him go even after he’s finished- he whimpers quietly and tugs at his hair before the dragoon finally moves back, looking up at him with an expression that can only be described as predatory.He stands slowly and gives Aymeric a deep kiss, and Aymeric, tasting himself in his lover’s mouth, trembles as he rests his hands on his armored back.

Without another word, Estinien steps back and gestures for him to set himself to rights, and he does- and then the Azure Dragoon turns and strides to the door, leaving him alone and panting, bewildered in the aftermath.

Later that night, Aymeric decides to lay in wait for Estinien in the dragoon’s chambers.He’s still bewildered and a bit hurt by what had happened earlier, but he knows that’s Estinien’s way- and likely was a reflection of his fierce joy in his victory, though it would have been nice to reciprocate.Knowing Estinien as he does, he knows that he had to have been aroused as well, and though he was worried about being caught he still would have returned the favor.Still, this suits him well, and he smirks a bit as he leans against the wall in the shadows.He can be patient.

When Estinien returns he waits long enough for his lover to remove his armor before moving silently away from the wall, and the dragoon barely has time to turn and face him before Aymeric is on him, sending them both careening back against the opposite wall.Aymeric _doesn’t_ expect Estinien to fight back, however, at least not in earnest, and he finds himself flung away in short order.He stares at him, startled, then narrows his eyes and lunges at him again.Lust is quickly turning to anger, and the mix is intoxicating- and one glance into Estinien’s eyes shows him that the dragoon feels the same, high on adrenaline from the unexpected siege.Aymeric understands, then- and he struggles with Estinien for control.

Estinien bares his teeth as he fights back, arms locked against Aymeric’s as the two vie for dominance.The heat in his eyes is what keeps Aymeric going- Aymeric usually submits, content to let Estinien have his way, but tonight he wants- _needs_ \- to be the one giving, and Estinien is clearly intrigued by this.This mock-struggle is more of a chance for Estinien to gauge how serious he is before giving in, and Aymeric is determined to come out on top.Estinien has a strength in him that belies his lean frame, but Aymeric is strong as well and is no stranger to combat, and he’s able to give as good as he gets.

It seems like it takes an eternity, but Aymeric finally forces Estinien against the wall with his forearm across his throat and his other hand pinning one of his wrists.Estinien stares at him, eyes narrowed and jaw set- and then all at once he relaxes, shifting his gaze away before looking back, the challenge in his eyes replaced with something softer, something accepting.Aymeric keeps his guard up, knowing how Estinien is, but when the dragoon remains where he is without a struggle for a few breaths he slowly lets up and moves his arm, instead cupping his face and kissing him deeply.Estinien returns the kiss, settling his free hand on Aymeric’s hip, the other hand relaxing as Aymeric keeps it in place.

Now it’s Aymeric’s turn to take his time, and he does, dropping his free hand and sweeping it beneath the tight shirt Estinien wears, drawing it up his chest to tease his nipples with his fingertips as he claims his mouth.Estinien sighs faintly into the kiss and surrenders completely, and Aymeric lets his hand skim down to press against the growing bulge in his trousers- proof of the dragoon’s arousal at the fight they’d just had.Aymeric smirks and shifts, brushing his lips ever so gently against one of Estinien’s ears just to hear the huff of surprise and pleasure he makes, to feel the way he stiffens against him- in more ways than one, he notes with a faint smirk.Aymeric continues with the feather-light kisses, and each soft, warm puff of breath makes Estinien’s hips twitch.

It is, he decides, a compelling reason to assert himself more often.

Slowly, he trails his tongue along the lower part of Estinien’s ear, pausing only to nip at the lobe before dipping his tongue inside.Estinien shudders against him, and Aymeric feels himself growing even harder at the way he’s reacting.This is about Estinien, however, and Aymeric can be patient enough to put his own lust aside in favor of pleasing his lover… for now.His kisses move to the dragoon’s jaw, then his neck, and he nips gently at his pulse point before pressing a soft, wet kiss there- and then sucking gently.Estinien’s breath hitches and he draws Aymeric closer yet, though Aymeric isn’t convinced there was much space between them at all.

The heat of Estinien’s body is tantalizing, as is the feeling of his heart beating hard beneath Aymeric’s palm, still resting on his chest.Aymeric moves back just enough to kiss him deeply, and Estinien returns it, gently tugging his other hand free to rest on the back of Aymeric’s head.Aymeric allows it as he slowly bends his knees, pushing the tight shirt up further to lave his tongue over one nipple and then the other, hearing Estinien’s quick intake of breath and grinning to himself.He bites carefully, then soothes the bite with his tongue, feeling Estinien’s fingers tightening in his hair.The best, he thinks, is yet to come, and he moves further down, his hands trailing ahead to undo the laces on his trousers.

Giving Estinien the sort of pleasure that the dragoon had given him earlier is intoxicating, and Aymeric is as thorough as he can possibly be.Estinien is in much the same position as he himself had been in earlier, hands buried in midnight-black hair as he leans over slightly, breath coming fast and hitching when Aymeric does something he particularly likes.Aymeric keeps his hands on Estinien’s hips in the same way, and Estinien growls softly as he draws back and teases him.Aymeric looks up at him and inwardly shudders a bit at the heat in his eyes, the promise he sees there, and he hesitates just for a second before doing something he’s never considered.

Slowly, he stands and looks into Estinien’s eyes, his free hand replacing his mouth and making him grit his teeth as he holds back- and he lifts the other hand, settling two fingers lightly on Estinien’s lips.

Estinien’s eyes widen and he stares hard at Aymeric, and for one heart-stopping moment, Aymeric thinks he will pull away and refuse him- but he slowly draws the tip of his tongue against Aymeric’s fingertips, making him draw in a quick breath… and then he’s drawing the fingers in completely, swirling his tongue and wetting them thoroughly.

Aymeric thinks he may pass out before managing to do much- he’s so aroused that he can barely _see._

When the dragoon releases his fingers, Aymeric draws them back and swallows thickly before kneeling again and setting back to work.He’s never been on top before, though he knows how it works from having Estinien over him, and it’s with a bit of trepidation that he slides his trousers down just enough and brushes his fingertip against Estinien’s entrance.He feels his lover tense a bit, and as soon as he relaxes he carefully presses his finger forward.This won’t do, he thinks, for much more than play- he’ll need oil to make it painless.That can wait a moment, however, as for now this is good enough.

Estinien seems to be concentrating on something, keeping his breath steady and his body still as Aymeric teases him.Aymeric focuses on distracting him from the sting by redoubling his efforts with his own mouth, and it’s not long before he hears Estinien make a quiet sound of pleasure.He grins inwardly and takes more of him in as he presses the second finger inward, and though Estinien lets out a sharp gasp, when he stops and looks up he’s greeted with a shake of his head, indicating that he should continue.

Aymeric takes care as he obeys, trusting Estinien not to choke him as he trails the fingers of his free hand along his lover’s inner thighs and then up, caressing sensitive skin and making him shudder.The distraction seems suitable, and Aymeric experimentally curls his fingers, something that always sends an electric jolt through him when Estinien does it… and when nothing happens, he frowns a little before redoubling his efforts, seeking the perfect angle-

\- and when he finds it, Estinien lets out a throaty groan that makes him ache in earnest.

The next few moments are a flurry of passionate kisses as Aymeric stands and presses close, and then the two are practically tearing at their clothing as they stumble to his bedroom.The bottle of oil Aymeric had wanted is on the bedside table, and he pushes Estinien down before grabbing it and coating his fingers and then his cock, making him buck his hips into his own hand once or twice.He settles himself between Estinien’s legs and goes back to work, stretching and teasing and promising what’s to come with his fingers, all the while making certain that Estinien is still comfortable with everything.

Finally, what seems like an eternity later, Estinien is tugging him up into position and framing his face, kissing him hard enough to steal his breath before settling his hands on his shoulders and lifting his legs, strong thighs bracketing his hips before sliding up to his waist.Aymeric closes his eyes tight and draws a breath as he settles himself, then bows his head as he slowly pushes forward.

There’s no real way for him to describe how incredible the heat and tightness feels, and he makes a quiet, strangled sound as he presses in inch by inch.Estinien is clinging to him, trembling finely, jaw clenched and eyes squeezed shut.Aymeric leans down to kiss his chin, then his lips, and Estinien relaxes a fraction… just enough to where he feels comfortable continuing.

When he’s fully seated he stays still for a long moment, kissing him and struggling with himself and the urge he has to move.Estinien relaxes further beneath him as he adjusts, and it’s not long before he’s impatiently rolling his hips slightly, urging Aymeric onward.Aymeric grits his teeth before drawing a steadying breath and withdrawing, then pushing forward again- and then the two suddenly find a rhythm that suits them, and Aymeric is absolutely beside himself at what’s happening.Estinien is making soft, breathless sounds beneath him, something he’s never heard before, and Aymeric drinks it all in like a man parched.Estinien moves his hands down his back and then drags them up, short nails still making his point as they dig into the muscle of his shoulders.He moves his hips faster, forcing Aymeric to do the same, and Aymeric isn’t sure he’ll make it until something occurs to him.

He slows just a bit and reaches down, putting one hand on Estinien’s thigh and pushing it up further.Estinien obeys, thighs at his chest, and the new angle has him hitting the spot that had made him cry out before.Each thrust makes the dragoon gasp or cry out again, and Aymeric commits each sound to memory, moving faster and harder as he drives him to the brink.Estinien is wild beneath him, bucking his hips and scratching at his shoulders, gripping hard and forcing himself upward, and Aymeric makes a quiet, broken sound at the intensity of it all.

It’s only a few more moments until Estinien suddenly jerks beneath him as though he’d been struck, and then he feels hot liquid spurting on his stomach as the dragoon loses command of himself.The sound he makes is ultimately what sends Aymeric over the edge as well, gasping and letting out a low growl of his own as he presses his face against Estinien’s hair, hips moving erratically as he comes harder than he can remember doing in quite some time.Everything is enveloped in a white glow, and for a long moment he can barely breathe… and it’s Estinien’s arms around him that brings him back, the tight embrace that pulls him down and grounds him.

Shaking, Aymeric pushes himself up on his forearms and looks down at Estinien, who is still breathing hard.The dragoon opens his eyes and looks back at him, and Aymeric is struck at how thoroughly, completely vulnerable he looks.That isn’t an expression he’s used to seeing, and Aymeric hesitates before giving him a long, slow kiss.Estinien returns it, clearly in no hurry for him to move away, and so he remains a few breaths more before carefully drawing back.

After cleaning the two of them up, Aymeric settles into the bed next to Estinien and pillows his head on the dragoon’s shoulder, smiling drowsily as Estinien wraps his arms around him and holds him close.There’s no sound in the room beyond that of the quiet crackling of the fire, and Aymeric can hear his lover’s heartbeat, which makes his smile widen.The two lay still for a little while, and just as he’s about to drift off, Aymeric whispers two words that make Estinien hold him tighter:

“Welcome home.”

 


	7. The Winding Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his second trip through the Vault, Aymeric is perilously close to falling to despair when he receives a welcome visitor. (Contains SPOILERS for 3.1!)

It is late, but Aymeric can’t sleep.He paces the length of his sitting room, back and forth, over and over, as though by doing so he’ll be able to retrace his steps from the day and somehow have everything make more sense.The knife wound to his stomach aches fiercely, having been torn open again while he fought in the Vault and re-stitched with the admonition to _actually rest this time._ He won’t, though, and he knows the healers all know it.

He _can’t._

Events from the day keep replaying in his mind as he paces- the news that the arsonist had been caught, then that the Vault had been taken.He remembers the sickening feeling in his gut that had nothing to do with his injuries when he’d heard the charges lain against him, remembers the way he’d lifted his chin and spat defiance as though it would make a difference.What he really remembers is the way his face had burned, the way he knew everyone had seen him flush- and what he hopes is that they took it for righteous indignation instead of shame and guilt.

He remembers the way the Scions had looked at him, ranging from outrage on his behalf from Alphinaud to a sort of cool curiosity from the newcomer- he hadn’t caught the man’s name, but he’d looked as though he wouldn’t be out of place in the shady part of any civilization.He had kept his own gaze firmly on the Temple Knight who’d delivered the accusations against him, then on Alphinaud when he’d asked if the Scions would support him.

How strange it is, he thinks, that when first he met Alphinaud he’d sought to use the Scions for Ishgard’s greater good… and now, he’s had to beg their help on more than one occasion- and they’d given it readily each time.Alphinaud hadn’t hesitated to agree when he’d called upon him.

His last glance before hurrying to the Vault had been for _her_ , the Warrior of Light.Her face had been flushed as well, sweet features sharpened with anger on his behalf.He’d drawn strength from that, had rushed ahead with her at his side knowing that should he die, at least she wouldn’t let his name- nor his intentions- be slandered and forgotten.

Finally, exhausted and hurting badly, Aymeric sinks down onto the couch in front of the fireplace and puts his head in his hands.How could all of this have gone so terribly wrong?Why couldn’t everyone see how much _better_ things would be?Even Count Edmont had seemed hesitant when all was said and done- and to hear him call him a son had nearly brought him to tears.He’d watched the Count and Artoirel walk away, and he’d wondered if all of this hadn’t been a huge mistake… because, in the end, it was the start of all this that had cost Edmont one son in the first place.

Thinking of Haurchefant, one of his dearest friends, is nearly what drives Aymeric up to fetch a glass and the bottle of liquor sitting on the table near the bookshelf.The pain that memory brings is far worse than the rest- had he listened, had he waited for his temper to cool and thought things over, this might all have played out differently.He grits his teeth and closes his eyes tight against the burning sting of tears. _How_ had he managed to make such a mess of things?That it is the right course is still not a question in his mind, but could he have gone about it differently?Would anything have changed if he had?

What finally snaps his mind out of the vicious spiral it had fallen into is someone leaning over him from behind, gentle arms around his shoulders and soft hair drifting down around his face.He hadn’t heard the door open, nor close- and he’s fairly certain, as he thinks on it, that she’d said his name.He says hers in return, his voice harsh with suppressed pain, both physical and emotional, and he lets out a shuddering breath as she moves around the couch to settle against him, perching lightly on his thighs and drawing him into an embrace.He turns his head and presses his face against the curve of her neck, shaking now as he struggles with himself.Through his foolish actions he could have lost her, not only back then but today as well… and though he would have gone on, he knows that he would have lost a large part of himself along with her.

She eventually draws back a little so she can look at him, and then her lips are soft against his cheekbones and the corners of his eyes, scattering kisses across his face to comfort and distract him.He tips his head back, his hands resting at her slim waist as she nudges their noses together- and then he is kissing her, holding her tightly against himself, and her hands are clutching at his shoulders.

When she draws back, he sees the worry and fear he’d felt when they’d gone to battle mirrored in her eyes… and he realizes then that just as easily as he could have lost her, so could she have lost him, not only in the Vault but when he’d been stabbed in the streets.Something about that realization makes him soften, soothes away the jagged edges of everything else and allows him to focus on her alone.She takes care with his wounds, rises gracefully and takes his hands, drawing him up and leading him to his room.Her hands are gentle as she undresses him, and he closes his eyes briefly and wills his body to still and be calm.For the most part, it ignores him entirely, and he can’t help but feel embarrassed all over again- but she doesn’t pay it heed, knowing it for instinct, and for that he is infinitely thankful.Much as he would dearly love to draw her down with him and see to nothing but their shared pleasure, he’s in no shape to do so.

He settles into his bed, sighing softly at the sensation of cool fabric against his flushed skin, and finally, _finally_ feels himself beginning to unwind.He watches with a soft smile as she sheds her clothing as well, thinking of nothing more pressing than how beautiful she is, and when she tucks herself against him, he exhales and closes his eyes.There is no going back, only forward- and right or wrong, he’s set himself and his people on this path, and he intends to follow it to its eventual end.

Knowing that she will be there with him is, he thinks, what will give him the strength he needs to see it through.

 


	8. A Momentary Lapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt given to me by a friend on Tumblr: Estinien/Female WoL, "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of the challenges I was given from the list of prompts going around on Tumblr, featuring Estinien and the female Warrior of Light- and a stroke of bad luck. :D Enjoy!
> 
> (by the way, if you want to find me on tumblr, my username is "sorinsfeatherpen" and I'm happy to chat with any/everyone!)

Consciousness comes back to him slowly, bringing with it a headache that speaks of too much to drink the night prior.Estinien shifts a little and groans faintly, lifting a hand to his face and grimacing.He’s done some stupid things in the past, of that he is certain, but getting drunk when needing to be ready to leave for the Aery at a moment’s notice is likely right up there at the top of the list.He considers sitting up and decides that, at the moment, that would be unwise- and so to avoid further exacerbating the situation, he lays still and tries to remember what exactly it was that he’d gotten into last night.

It takes him a moment to realize that he’s quite warm, which isn’t entirely out of the ordinary for him… but warmer than usual, for the fact that he can’t hear the fire crackling in the hearth.Still not having opened his eyes, he can reason that this makes sense- and he must have been out drinking with Aymeric the night before.

Still, something doesn’t quite add up, and he frowns to himself.He reasons that Aymeric will tell him what he’d gotten into when he wakes- and he prays it wasn’t anything _too_ embarrassing- and rolls over a little, pulling him closer.

His eyes fly open and he freezes in place when he realizes that the body pressed against his own is _not_ Aymeric’s- it’s a _woman’s._

He jumps back as though stung and stares in shock and horror at the sleeping form of the Warrior of Light, watching her curl up a bit in the absence of his presence and sigh in her sleep… and that’s when the panic sets in.

_What had happened last night?!_

With his bed against the wall as it is, there’s no real way for him to get out of it without waking her, but he gives it his best attempt regardless.He’s tangled in the blankets, however, and he makes a ridiculous- and incredibly ungraceful- try at getting up, and only ends up falling hard to the rug beside the bed.

His headache, he thinks sourly, could _not_ get any worse at this point.

Thanks to his struggling, the Warrior of Light wakes and stretches, then rolls over and peers at him in bleary curiosity.“What’s wrong?” she asks sleepily.

Estinien stares at her in shock.“Is there a reason you’re _naked_ in my _bed?_ ” he finally asks.

She raises an eyebrow at him and pushes her hair back.“I should think that’s obvious,” she says with a yawn.“You invited me.”She pauses and frowns.“You don’t remember?”

“No!”Estinien puts a hand to his head, struggling not to think about all the ways Haurchefant is going to take him apart when he finds out about this.“I remember going to dinner with the lot of you, and obviously we started drinking, and then…?”

“And then you offered to walk me back,” she supplies, “but… we didn’t make it that far.”

He groans, burying his face in his hands.“If those damn mana cutters aren’t ready today, you may as well make plans to go without me, because I won’t live to see another day once this gets out!”

She laughs gently and pushes the covers back, revealing herself to still be wearing her leggings and breast bindings.“Sorry… I couldn’t resist teasing you a little,” she says with a sheepish smile.“Nothing happened, I promise.You were walking me back, and I suppose I’d had too much to drink… I got sick- and you brought me here to clean up.We were both too drunk to do much other than throw our clothes in the bathtub, and so I stayed here with you.”

Estinien gives her a dark look from between his fingers.“That isn’t going to stop your lover from eviscerating me,” he mutters.

“Maybe not,” she says lightly, “but… he doesn’t have to know, right?”She winks at him, and he finds himself feeling somewhat better.“Come, let’s get our things cleaned up and see how the progress is going on those mana cutters.”

Upon untangling himself from the blankets, Estinien finds that he, too, is still wearing his trousers- and he silently thanks every single one of the Twelve for not letting him do anything _too_ stupid.With luck, he thinks, he’ll be able to get out of this mess without anyone being any the wiser, and they can all go on about their day as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

That, of course, depending on a random Temple Knight not walking by as the two left Estinien’s room.

Later that afternoon, Estinien goes to find Aymeric and fill him in on Cid’s progress.As soon as he gets to the Congregation he can feel eyes on him, and he frowns, wondering what’s going on.His presence there isn’t at all unusual, so it can’t be that.He shrugs it off and nods to Lucia, who gestures for him to go into Aymeric’s office… but there’s a slight grin on her face that sets a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Aymeric is behind his desk as usual, but when he looks up and spies Estinien, he leans back in his chair and grins at him.“Well, well,” he says.“I’m surprised to see you here, after the night you must have had.”

Estinien frowns sharply.“And what’s that supposed to mean?” he shoots back.He replays their leaving through his mind, but nothing stands out- and yet someone must have seen them.

“It’s been all over the Congregation that the Warrior of Light stayed in your rooms last night,” Aymeric says, thoroughly amused.“The way I hear it, the two of you didn’t even leave ’til after sunup.”

“That isn’t- _nothing happened_ ,” Estinien growls.“We had too much to drink, she was sick, and I helped her- that’s _all!_ ”

“Of course,” Aymeric replies, laughter dancing in his eyes- and irritated as he is, Estinien pauses briefly to admire him.“Well, luckily for you, I-”

“ _ESTINIEN!_ ” a familiar voice roars, interrupting Aymeric mid-sentence, and the door slams open to reveal a furious-looking Lord Haurchefant.

Whatever Aymeric was going to say is immediately forgotten as Estinien bolts for the window, swiftly unlatching it and launching himself off the sill.Whatever it was, he thinks, isn’t _nearly_ as important as saving his own skin- and Estinien leaps from rooftop to rooftop, making himself as scarce as possible.Luckily, the Holy See has a great many rooftops to choose from, and he stops on one far out of reach with a baleful glare back toward the Congregation.

“I am _never_ drinking with you lot again!” he vows, and he settles in to wait for Haurchefant’s anger to fade- or for the end of time, whichever is more likely to come first.

 


	9. Hot Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another tumblr challenge! Haurchefant/WoL, “You fainted… straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a feeling this one was going to be cute from the start:) I hope you enjoy it!

Strange as it sounds to think such a thing in a place like Ishgard, the Warrior of Light is currently contemplating how _hot_ it is in the intercessory.She struggles to keep her eyes and her focus on Ser Aymeric, who’s going back and forth with Alphinaud in a manner that reminds her a little bit of boys in the schoolyard who’re trying to avoid getting in trouble for fighting- yet they can’t seem to come to an agreement.She sighs softly to herself and wonders, not for the first time- nor likely the _last_ time- what it is that Aymeric truly wants from them.

A quick glance at Haurchefant shows him watching the black-haired knight intently, which makes her feel a little more uneasy.A sudden wave of heat makes her grimace just a touch and she turns her gaze to the table, idly contemplating the grain of the wood and telling herself firmly that the Warrior of Light _is not_ going to disgrace herself by losing her breakfast during a diplomatic meeting.She looks at Haurchefant again and smiles just a little before turning her attention back to Aymeric.She’s liked him for quite some time, and while she’s reasonably sure he likes her all the same, she’s been too shy to say anything to him- and with him, it’s hard to tell for certain, and he’s made no real overtures.

It seems like time is passing exceedingly slowly, and she’s beginning to long to be outdoors.The room smells good enough, like pine and leather, but it seems like the roaring fire is putting out enough heat to put Ifrit to shame, and she’s never handled extreme temperatures well, in either direction.She closes her eyes briefly and focuses on taking a couple of deep breaths, then looks back toward Aymeric- and then she just _knows_.She swiftly jumps up, knocking her chair over as she does so and bringing the conversation to a screeching halt as everyone looks at her in surprise- but oddly enough, when she takes a step, her leg gives out.She closes her eyes as the floor rises to meet her, but instead of hitting it, she’s vaguely aware of someone catching her, and that’s the last thing she knows.

When she wakes, she’s somewhere blessedly cooler.She opens her eyes slowly and looks around- it’s not a familiar room, so it isn’t the one she usually uses while visiting.Before she can contemplate that too much, a familiar voice speaks from beside her.

“You’re awake!You must be feeling better.”Haurchefant is sitting in a chair, his chainmail armor absent in favor of a button-up shirt and a pair of black trousers, and he smiles sympathetically at her.“You poor thing- we haven’t been taking good enough care of you, I fear.”

She blinks, then shakes her head.“What happened?” she murmurs.She remembers feeling like she was about to throw up and having a thought to save her dignity by making a run for it, but she’s fairly certain she hadn’t made it far.

Haurchefant gives her his usual jaunty grin.“You fainted… straight into my arms.You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

His words make her blush, and she looks away, feeling foolish.“You must forgive me,” she says softly.“I should have gotten up to leave sooner, but I was loathe to draw too much attention to myself- and at such an important meeting, no less.”

“You have nothing to worry about, my dear,” he says gently.“Ser Aymeric quite understands, and hopes you’ll be well soon.He will be happy to meet with all of you again once you’re back on your feet.”

She sighs and closes her eyes again.It feels so much nicer in this room, and the bed is so comfortable- and then it hits her, and her eyes fly open.“Is this your room?” she asks, startled.

“Yes, it is,” he replies with a nod.“I felt it would be easier to keep watch over you here.You’re more than welcome to keep resting here until you’re up to leaving- but I must encourage you to rest a little while longer before you do so.Going from cold to hot so quickly can be bad for your body, as much as being in battle for days on end.”

That seems accurate, given how she feels- she’s exhausted.She nods slightly and shifts a little under the blankets.“Thank you, then,” she murmurs.“I’ll do my best to recover quickly.”

He gives her another smile and a wink, but then his smile softens a little.“You… certainly don’t _have_ to be in a hurry, you know,” he says, and it might be her imagination, but he almost sounds shy.

She hesitates, watching him carefully.“No?” she asks.

“No,” he says, and the look on his face then is entirely different from anything she’s seen.

She hesitates a second more, then slowly holds her hand out- and when he quickly takes it in his own, she smiles at him.“Then maybe I won’t be,” she says softly.

His eyes light up, then, and she makes a vow to herself to do whatever she can to see him this happy as often as possible.“That suits me very well,” he replies, squeezing her hand.“Very well indeed.”

She relaxes against the pillows and closes her eyes, smiling a touch to herself as he keeps hold of her hand.To think, all she’d had to do to get his attention was very nearly disgrace herself in front of a foreign diplomat- with luck, she thinks, amused, the rest of their relationship will be _far_ easier.

 


	10. I'm Still Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After one drink too many, Aymeric finds himself receiving a very unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr meme request (so sorry I'm falling behind on these): "Please, don't leave."
> 
> Prepare to be punched in the feels.

When the heavy door of his chamber closes behind him, Aymeric sighs in relief and leans against it for a few breaths before locking it and pushing away to remove his armor.To say he’s exhausted is an understatement- it seems he’s only barely managed to close his eyes when something or another comes up that requires his immediate attention- and so his movements are a bit slower, a bit more clumsy, as he unfastens the straps and clasps.Once that is complete, he walks to the table by the fireplace and pours himself a glass of amber liquor, then sits down on the sofa in front of the hearth and looks absently into the fire as he takes a drink.

One drink leads to another- one _glass_ leads to another- and by the time he realizes he’s had too much, he’s had _far_ too much.The room isn’t quite spinning yet, but everything is soft around the edges.He closes his eyes and leans back into the cushions, holding a glass that’s still half-full.It’s a welcome change from the sharp relief everything is usually in, however, and he sighs, feeling pleasantly dizzy.Getting drunk is probably not a wise decision for a man in his position, he thinks, but right at this moment he can’t bring himself to care.

His thoughts drift back, back to before everything had started to fall down around him- back to when the Archbishop and the Heaven’s Ward and so many others were still alive, when Zephirin would shoot him the occasional glare as the two passed one another in the streets and when Aymeric would, on occasion, go visit his father- not in secret, but certainly not with any ceremony.He remembers the way Grinnaux and Paulecraine had smirked as they stood in the chamber of judgment as the charges they’d leveled against the outsiders were read, and the way the Warrior of Light had entered, chin up and bright eyes fixed ahead, to answer the charges in place of the one who couldn’t fight on her own.He remembers how Lord Haurchefant had watched the warrior fight, how he’d never ceased to believe that the person he’d held so much faith in could ever possibly fail…

… and he remembers Estinien, the sound of his barking laughter and rough voice, the way he’d grumble and nettle and make certain he was _always_ strong enough to face whatever stood in his way.He remembers the way the dragoon walked, self-assured and confident, but with _just_ enough sway to his hips to glue Aymeric’s eyes to them whenever it was possible to look without being noticed.Estinien was almost always the center of attention wherever he went, even when Aymeric was with him, because the Azure Dragoon was a far larger legend throughout Ishgard than the Lord Commander of the Temple Knights.In fact, Aymeric had thought to himself wryly on more than one occasion, Estinien was perhaps more well-known and appreciated because he _didn’t_ have any sort of attachment to their rigid religious caste.

Aymeric draws his knees up and wraps his arms around them, resting his chin on them and looking at the fireplace again.He replays scenes from his past in his mind over and over, from one to the next, and the memories spin like images seen through a kaleidoscope, fragmented like the sunlight through a stained-glass window.The fire blurs in his vision, wavering as he looks at it through unshed tears- when had he last wept?When had he _ever_ wept?He can’t quite recall.He hadn’t in the Vault nor after, too numb and in shock too deeply to process what had happened… and he hadn’t at Haurchefant’s memorial service, as his mind had been too far away.He hadn’t when he’d learned his father was gone, the Heaven’s Ward were gone, Estinien was gone- because then he had the weight of his country on his shoulders, and he’d simply had no time to even think about it.

When the tears finally spill over, he makes no move to wipe them away… in fact, he lets them come with an almost abstract fascination through his drunken haze.He barely remembers what it feels like to have hot tears rolling down his face, to feel the ache in his throat from holding back sobs, to let himself, for one moment, feel like he can be something other than strong.It’s been so long that he’d begun to feel frozen inside.

Thanks to the alcohol, he doesn’t really question it when he feels the cushion to his left sink a bit as someone sits down next to him, and he leans against their warm body as they wrap an arm around him.

“Tears?From you?”That gruff voice can only belong to one person, and Aymeric smiles a little through the tears that keep falling.He must be hallucinating… he’d had _far_ too much, it seems.

Aymeric shakes his head, reaching up to brush at his eyes.“What’s not to cry about?” he challenges, his words slurred.“You’re _gone._ ”

Estinien sighs.“Idiot,” he mutters, but his tone is fond.“You say that like I’m dead.”

“You may as well be.”Aymeric closes his eyes, realizing that the dizziness has become unpleasant, which also reminds him of why he doesn’t ever drink to excess.He hates feeling like he has no control over himself.“Look at me, I’m acting the fool… drinking through half a bottle of liquor when I’ve too much to do and not enough time to do it in, sitting here crying like a child.”

“Like a child, or like someone who’s lost too much?”Estinien shifts a little and looks at him, a hint of impatience in his voice.“How long is it until ignoring everything becomes a weakness instead of a strength, Aymeric?You can only hold back for so long until you explode.Besides, I’m not dead, so don’t you dare cry over _me._ ”

Aymeric sniffles and wipes at his eyes angrily.This is all because of the alcohol, he thinks angrily, and see if he ever touches a drop of the stuff again- but he will, he always does, because sometimes it’s all that soothes his frayed nerves.“If you aren’t dead, what are you?” he counters.

Estinien snorts.“At present?A giant, ugly dragon.”He softens, then, and gives Aymeric a gentle hug.“Listen to me.If you keep going like this, you’re going to snap in half like a frozen twig.Nobody needs that, least of all you, so you’d best start taking better care of yourself.”

“I take care of myself, thank you,” Aymeric mutters.“I attend to my training daily.”

“And when’s the last time you ate?” Estinien counters.

Aymeric stops, then swears under his breath.He can’t remember- but it was probably sometime around lunch, and then something on the run, as he’d been out checking on the defenses of the city just in case.“I meant to,” he finally replies, shifting a little and shaking his head as if to clear it.

Estinien sighs.“Yes, of course you did,” he says.“You always mean to, and you often forget these days.”

“I don’t,” Aymeric protests, then stops and frowns at the fireplace.He hasn’t dared looked at Estinien- he’s not sure he can handle the realization that he is, in fact, talking to himself.“How would you…?”

“That’s for me to know,” Estinien replies.“Ishgard will not fall apart in the time it takes you to eat something- nor sleep for more than an hour at a time.”

Aymeric isn’t sure he believes that.It seems like everything could fall apart at any given time, and trying to hold it together will be as futile as trying to hold up a house of cards hit by a blizzard-force gale.“I wonder,” he says glumly.“Very well.I’ll see about sleeping, but I’m usually interrupted.”

“Not tonight you aren’t.”Estinien rises- Aymeric still doesn’t look him in the eye, but from what he can see, the dragoon is dressed in the tight shirt and trousers he wears beneath his armor.When he holds his hands out, Aymeric hesitantly takes them and lets him pull him up.It feels like it takes years to reach his bedroom, which he can likely attribute to the room now spinning in earnest.He holds tight to Estinien’s hands and keeps his eyes closed to avoid the nausea-inducing vertigo, and Estinien carefully leads him into his room, and then pushes him down onto his bed.“Get some rest,” he says, his voice not unkind.“I’ll make certain you’re not disturbed.”

Aymeric nods slightly, and now that he’s flat on his bed, he slowly opens his eyes- and when he sees Estinien walking away, he pushes himself up quickly.“Wait!Please… please, don’t leave,” he manages, his throat now aching in earnest.

Estinien stops and glances back over his shoulder, but Aymeric can’t see his face clearly due to the angle.“I’m not.Go to sleep.”

It’s a long moment before Aymeric lays back down, and Estinien leaves the room- hopefully, he thinks, to keep his word about not letting anyone bother him.He closes his eyes, sure that sleep will be a long time in coming, but within moments he’s fully relaxed, breath slow and even, and he drifts off not long after that.

When morning comes, a nasty headache accompanies it.Aymeric groans faintly when he wakes up and stays put for a second, sighing at himself and his idiocy for drinking the night before.There’s something else he thinks he should remember, though, and he frowns as he lays still… and then something catches his attention.He opens his eyes and turns his head carefully, then makes a surprised sound when he sees a tray with two Ishgardian muffins, some bacon, and a mug of tea sitting on his bedside table.He wonders briefly if he’d forgotten to bolt the door after all and sits up slowly…

… and then it comes back to him in a flash.He gasps and jumps out of bed, rushing into the sitting room.“Esti-?”He stops mid-syllable when he sees the room empty, with no evidence that anyone other than himself had ever been there.His liquor glass is on the floor, the amber liquid having long since soaked into and then dried into the rug beneath the couch.He slowly walks over to it and crouches, then picks it up and sets it on the table.His eyes then go to the door, which _is_ securely bolted- there would be no way for anyone to get in without breaking the door down, which would absolutely have caught his attention even in a drunken stupor.He swallows hard and goes back to his room, and when he finds the tray still there, he leans against the door frame and stares at it for a little while… and then a smile slowly curves his lips.

“I get the hint,” he says quietly, and he walks to the tray and lifts it up, taking it into the sitting room and settling himself at the table to eat in peace- for once, not at his desk.Once he’s finished, he goes and cleans himself up before dressing for the day and arming himself, and as he leaves his room, he glances over his shoulder and smiles.

“Thank you.”

 


	11. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case of bad timing can often be turned around into something very, very good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt: "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."
> 
> Enjoy! :)

In all my journeys, all my trials and tribulations, everything I’ve been through, I don’t think I’ve ever been as nervous as I am as I walk down the silent hallway toward Lord Haurchefant’s room.He’s invited me before- many times, in fact- and I’ve always either blushed and changed the subject or just flat-out ignored the increasingly wistful requests… mostly because I’d had absolutely no idea how to react to him.He hasn’t asked recently, but I’ve been thinking about it, and I’ve come to shyly decide that yes- I think I would like to join him.

That’s what’s led me to stop outside his door, hands shaking, heart pounding, and wondering if perhaps I shouldn’t just run away until he asks again.I’m sure he will… at least, I think he will.

Maybe he won’t.

With that in mind, I suck in a breath and let it out slowly, looking at the heavy wooden door and steadying my nerves.Surely I can do this much, and once I’m inside with him, I’ll feel less nervous.He seems to make me anxious and calm at the same time, which does not make any sense to me, and yet that’s what being around him feels like.

I hesitate only a moment longer, telling myself that I can do it- and I clench one hand into a fist and lift it, managing to knock loud enough to be heard.

It takes him long enough to answer that I very nearly leave, my nerves threatening to get the better of me.I clasp my hands tightly in front of myself and wait, and when he finally opens the door, I nearly jump a mile.I smile up at him, though- and he looks at me in surprise, then a mixture of shock and… dismay?

That’s not a look he’s ever directed at me before, and a cold knot appears in the pit of my stomach.

“G-good evening, my dear,” he says, still clearly startled at seeing me.

I smile again, but this time it’s somewhat hesitant.Perhaps I woke him, and he’s simply surprised that I came to his rooms at all.It _is_ rather late, and he’s only wearing his trousers.I open my mouth to respond, to at least say ‘hello’, but before I can, a voice comes from inside his chambers.

“Is aught amiss, my lord?”

I freeze solid and say nothing.The dawning horror on his face undoubtedly matches my own.

“No,” he says quickly, and whether that’s an answer to the question or an outright denial of what’s about to happen I can’t say- but as he turns I see a woman standing behind him _wearing his shirt,_ unbuttoned but wrapped around her body.

Before he can say another word to me I am gone, the frozen shock having worn off into an urgent need to get as far away as I possibly can.I hear him call after me, but I don’t answer, and I bolt to my room and lock the door behind me.I lean against it and close my eyes, my head falling back to hit it with a light _thunk_ , and part of me waits for him to knock… but he doesn’t.Tears of anger and shame burn my eyes, and I swiftly wipe them away, pushing off from the door and flinging myself onto the bed.It was foolish of me to think that he might only want _my_ company, and after all the times I’ve turned him down, how can I blame him for seeking out someone else?It’s my own fault, really.

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because when I open my eyes again my room has begun to brighten from more than just the fire.I slowly sit up and rub my face, then stare at the wall for a few moments before rising.After last night’s disaster, I’m feeling quite the fool, and I’d much rather arm myself and get out for the day than risk an awkward, painful encounter with him.He’ll undoubtedly try to apologize, because he’s courteous and kind like that- and, he does truly seem to like me, at the least as a friend.I’m not quite ready to hear it, though, as my feelings have crept beyond that, and I’d much rather spend the day with the bright cold and the beastkin that need to be put down.

As I head down the hallway, however, I have to pass his chambers- and luck is not on my side this day.He opens the door right as I’m about to pass by, and I stop and glance at him before dropping my gaze to the floor.He’s freshly bathed, but looks exhausted… as, I think sourly, one would be after a night of lovemaking.He looks surprised to see me again, and the surprise changes to chagrin.He says my name quietly, then shakes his head.“I… honestly have no words for what happened,” he says, keeping his gaze trained on mine.“I must apologize, and yet I fear that isn’t quite enough.”

I force a smile and shake my head.Who am I to say what he does after hours?It’s my fault for coming unannounced… and, I think, that is a mistake I will likely never make again.

He smiles wearily.“The fault is mine,” he replies.“I must ask, however… why did you come to my chamber so late?”

I blink, then feel my face heat.I find something interesting on the floor to study, clasping my hands tightly in front of myself again… and by the time I realize he’s moved he’s right in front of me.He gently puts two fingers under my chin and tips my head up so he can look at me, and his expression is a mixture of sorrow and disappointment.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers again.“I thought- and feared- that was the case… and faced with what I’d wanted more than anything all along, my words and ability to act utterly deserted me.I spent the night alone- I made up an excuse and she left, but still… still, I did not- could not- seek you out.Had I simply been patient, none of it would have happened.”

I don’t like the way he’s looking at me.More than anything, I don’t want him to be sad, and I don’t want him to regret any of the choices he’s made.I smile again, a bit more genuinely this time, and shake my head.I’d never given him any reason to believe I wanted more, unless he’d happened to catch the way I’d started watching him from the corner of my eyes as of late.I don’t think that’s the case.

“The truth is,” he continues, “I think I’m in love with you… and I’m terrified.”He smiles a little, but he still looks somewhat shellshocked- which is exactly how _I_ am feeling at the moment, and I'm sure it shows in the way my eyes have widened and my lips have parted in shock.“Never before have I felt this way for anyone, but here you are, shining brighter than the Fury Herself- and I went and invited someone else…” He trails off, smile fading.“I fear I’ve broken it ere it could even be born.All I did last night was stare at my ceiling and kick myself for what a fool I am.”

I have to reach up and wipe at my eyes, and I shake my head again.I step closer and wrap my arms around his waist, and he folds me against his heart with a quiet sound.Part of me is crowing with delight- I _knew_ all along that he wanted me, I _knew_ it- but this surpasses that by a good deal, and my own feelings for him are starting to make more sense.He’s always supported me and offered shelter while I’ve been ranging nearby, and though I feel I’ve done my best to earn my keep, I’ve always had a feeling that he never would have asked me to had he not felt the need was dire.As bad timing goes, I think to myself, it seems like last night and this morning aren’t so bad after all.

It’s around then that we both realize we’re still standing in the hallway, and he laughs a little, drawing back and smiling at me.He looks more like himself now, and I smile back.“Come, my dear,” he says softly.“Today we’ve work to do, but perhaps tonight… we can revisit this subject.”

Butterflies immediately move into my stomach and take flight.I will be thinking about this all day- it will be a lucky thing if I can force myself to concentrate on anything.

That night, however, when I return to his chambers, the butterflies have flown away and I am feeling far steadier.He opens the door quickly when I knock and smiles, then steps back to let me in, and I feel as though I’m walking through a dream as I go inside.He locks the door behind me and then wraps me in his arms, and nothing more needs to be said.He lays me down in a nest of pillows and blankets in front of the hearth, and I content myself instead with learning all I can about him as he does the same.I’ve never been so vulnerable before anyone before, and the look in his eyes tells me he’s feeling much the same- but he covers my body with his own, and it all ceases to matter.The only thing that matters now is him and me, and this wonderful feeling that’s come to life between the two of us.

As I drift off to sleep, cradled in his arms, I can’t help but smile.The timing, I think, was absolutely perfect.

 


	12. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, vengeance simply isn't enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a Tumblr prompt! :D; I've had this kicking around for-ev-er and finally finished it and have decided to post it. This idea came from a conversation in which lamentation was done about the WoL not getting to confront Zephirin alone for what happened to Haurchefant.
> 
> So. Here it is, if such a thing were to have happened.

As I walk into the chamber ahead, leaving the twisted Allegan dungeon behind me, I lift my chin and set my jaw.There is one person waiting for me, and it is _exactly_ the person I had wanted to see.My reaction to seeing him is immediate and strong, a rush of adrenaline that nearly has me reaching for my weapon before I’ve had the chance to confront him.Oh, _yes,_ I think- this is what I have been waiting for since that horrific day in the Vault.

I walk slowly and purposefully, stopping a few feet away from him, and we stare at one another for a long moment.He is studying me, clearly wondering what it will take to take me down… and I don’t _care_ what it will take me to kill him.I will do it, I will not hesitate, I will not pull my blows- _I will not fail._ I _cannot._ Haurchefant had been a kind, loving person who’d always counseled against hatred and anger… but I can’t bring myself to follow his ideals now.I want to tell myself he’d understand, but I’ve had enough of lying to myself-

\- so he will have to forgive me this.All I have left is this burning cold need for vengeance, and I will have it in one way or another.Of the two of us in this chamber, one of us will die here.That is an _absolute certainty._

Everything else falls away.Each breath is even and steady, each heartbeat has a purpose.His eyes narrow- I am making him nervous.He’s likely wondering why I haven’t spoken, why I haven’t acted.Truthfully, _sickeningly,_ I am enjoying this moment.It is what I have waited for with each moment that’s passed… each step has brought me closer to this end.I will end Thordan and his madness for Aymeric and for Ishgard…

and I will end Zephirin for _myself._

He finally smirks, and I know for sure I have unnerved him.“So,” he says, his tone languid and lazy, “here we are, Warrior of Light… does it please you to have come this far?”

I just stare at him.The only thing that will please me is staining his white armor crimson.I don’t care much if he suffers, though distantly I want him to- oh, yes, I _need_ him to, but I will not let that cloud my actions this day.I am here because I must be for more reasons than just my own- I have to remember that.

My mind is spinning in a sickening circle.I can’t imagine what Haurchefant would think of me now.

Zephirin’s smirk fades, his handsome features drawing into a frown.He clearly does not know what to make of me, and that pleases me greatly.I want him off-balance, I want him _afraid._ I don’t know that I can hope for the latter, but I am guaranteed the former.He still hasn’t drawn his blade, nor have I drawn my own weapon, but I am more than ready should he attack me.Somehow, though, I don’t believe he will… he is too smart, too _clever_ for that.No, he will wait for me to make the first move, and that suits me just fine.

“I might have thought you would chase us this far,” he says, and I know exactly where he’s going.I warn him silently to hold his tongue, but he doesn’t.He wants to knock _me_ off-balance now, and I must be strong enough not to allow it.“Actually… I might have thought you would chase _me_ this far.”His smirk returns, and he crosses his arms as he looks at me.“You and I have unfinished business, do we not?”

I still don’t answer.I don’t move a muscle- I barely breathe, barely _blink._ Unfinished business, indeed… but it’s more than that, far more. 

“You outsiders… have done nothing but cause trouble for His Eminence,” Zephirin continues, starting to pace in a slow circle around me.I keep my gaze locked on him the entire time, not allowing him to get behind me at any point.“You’ve threatened the plan he’s had all along to end this war.”

I raise an eyebrow at him.That the Archbishop has his own plans I am very well aware- in fact, I’ve just had to beat back two Ascians who’d blocked my path.I was not well pleased to see Lahabrea again.I know how the Ascians work, and I know beyond a certainty that it was Thordan being used, not them.

“Ah, but I know what you’re thinking.”Zephirin stops and smirks at me again.I find I can’t wait to knock that smirk right off his face.“Your precious Aymeric had a plan to make amends, and his was the right path.”The smirk vanishes, then, replaced by a scowl.“Aymeric is a _fool,_ and more fool you for listening to his prattling.Had he the sense the Fury gave the snow itself, he’d have kept his silence- but no, that isn’t his way… and you knew that, I think.”He takes a step forward, and still I stare at him, unmoving.“This Echo that you claim to possess… this _vision_ that you saw- it was the perfect thing to throw Ishgard into chaos.Eorzea is bitter that we left the alliance and will not return, and here you come to destroy us instead!”

My head spins.Nothing I say will convince him otherwise, but I know- I _know_ that isn’t the case at all.I told the truth, nothing more.

“Thanks to _your_ foolishness, we of the Heaven’s Ward have had to clean up the mess you and Aymeric both have made,” Zephirin continues, now alight with righteous indignation.“The blood of that bastard lord who championed you is on _your_ hands, as is Aymeric’s imprisonment and questioning- do not _ever_ doubt it.”

He’s struck a nerve, and he knows it.My vision darkens slightly and my hands clench into tight fists- I am shaking.I need to end this, need to _kill_ him for what he’s done, what they’ve _all_ done.

_I will not stop until his blood is splattered from floor to ceiling._

The battle begins in earnest, then.I am fueled by my rage, as though Halone Herself is guiding my every movement.He is fast, agile despite the heavy armor he wears, and he has obviously earned his place through skill.We trade blows, testing each other’s strength before launching in to find weaknesses to exploit.Back and forth, over and over, and I _will not stop_ until he’s _dead._

His armor affords him more protection than I can immediately breech, and though I am fighting as hard as I can, neither of us are making much progress.He finally falls back, favoring his left side, and rears back as though to throw something-

_Haurchefant and I are running down the airship landing, determined to stop the Archbishop from escaping.I have my eyes ahead, but something tells him to look back, and I hear him shout a warning._

_I turn, see what looks like a bolt of lightning being thrown at him- a spear made of pure aether.He leaps in front of me and lifts his shield.I see him plant one foot behind himself to brace against it, pushing forward, trying to deflect it-_

_I hear the shield break-_

_I see him fly back, see the blood on his face, the hole… in his chest…_

I barely know what I’m doing.I’m frozen to the spot, watching Zephirin cast the same spell, this time aimed at me with nobody to shield me.I can dodge now, though, as I couldn’t then- a roll to either side would have had me flying off the edge and to my death on the pavestones below.

Before I know what’s happening, the spear has been loosed- and his shield, broken as it is, is in my hands.I brace myself for the impact and hold it in front of myself, somehow _knowing_ that even though it is broken, it is a chance for me to end this.

I put all my strength into holding steady- the force the spear exerts is crushing.I hear Zephirin laugh, as though he knows he’s won… and I feel an odd sort of peace spread through my body.

_My shield will not break!_

I hear his voice in my mind, and I close my eyes briefly.One of us is leaving this room alive, one is not, and should it be me who falls…

_But it will not be.Strike, beloved!_

My eyes fly open and I grit my teeth.I push back against the spear, taking one step forward, then another- and the shield begins to glow.I fear this is it, the aether is going to destroy it and take me with it- 

but the spear is _deflected._ The lack of force sends me stumbling forward, and I look up in time to see Zephirin’s eyes widen, to see him raise his arms in front of himself… and then, just like that, it is over.

I slowly lower the shield and look at the sprawled figure on the ground.I force myself forward, one foot and then the other, and look down at him as he opens his eyes to look up at me.How fitting, I think dimly… how very fitting.There’s a gaping hole in his chest, just as the one that had killed Haurchefant.

“Don’t think… you’ve won…” Zephirin manages to say, face contorting in pain.

Haurchefant had smiled at the end, despite the pain.He’d been beautiful…

… and Zephirin is simply as ugly on the outside now as he is on the inside.

I turn my back on him and walk away, see Thordan and the rest of the Heaven’s Ward waiting for me.

All I feel, in the end, is cold.

 


	13. Command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aymeric, Estinien, and the Warrior of Light get into mischief. See notes for details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I REALLY should have called this 'fic is "Heresy" because dear GOD there's so much of it in this I can't even tell you where it starts.
> 
> This is something that people (yes, there are four of you dirty birds) have been asking for for a long time, so HERE IT IS. If I'm going to hell, YOU'RE GOING WITH ME.
> 
> (obviously, very NSFW.)
> 
> :D Enjoy!

It had started innocently enough, she supposes.She’d gone to Aymeric’s office late one night to inform him of a few things, and Estinien had been there as well- and not wearing his armor, for once.She’d nearly tripped over nothing when she’d noticed, and he’d raised an eyebrow at her before turning his attention back to Aymeric.She’d taken the opportunity to look him over- discreetly, of course- and she’d found that she very much liked what she saw.His hair was drawn back in a ponytail, and her fingers had twitched ever so slightly with the desire to pull the tie out and see what he looked like with it down.

Upon realizing how _ridiculous_ her thoughts had become, she’d scolded herself and crossed her arms over her chest, also turning her attention to Aymeric and deciding to follow the conversation.Unfortunately, whatever it was they were discussing- forces and positioning and such in various camps- made her eyes glaze over, and she found her thoughts instead turning to the soft way Aymeric’s hair curled at his temples and beneath his ears.

It was, she supposes, inevitable.

One glance, one gesture, one slight smile, she’s not sure what led to this, but she finds herself wrapped in Aymeric’s arms with Estinien flush behind her while Aymeric kisses her in a way that speaks _nothing_ of friendship.Estinien’s hands have settled on her waist, occasionally drifting down to her hips and then moving back up- and he finally growls a little and tugs her back away from Aymeric, turning her around so he can claim her mouth for his own.Aymeric immediately presses close, leaning down to brush kisses against the nape of her neck, then the side, making her shudder.Clearly, she muses as she nips at Estinien’s lower lip, these two have done something like this before.

“You think so?” Estinien asks, amused.

Aymeric chuckles quietly, his lips right by her ear- and his voice sends a shockwave straight through her.“Perhaps we should take the compliment as intended,” he murmurs, nosing at her hair.

Estinien makes a thoughtful sound, then gives her a smirk.“Perhaps we should,” he agrees, “but what fun would that be?”

She shivers a little.From his tone, it sounds like it will be a _great deal_ of fun.

Aymeric runs his fingers through her hair, letting his other hand drift down her side.“I have several ideas,” he says thoughtfully, “none of which are suitable for my office.”

Estinien snorts.“Why does it not surprise me that you’ve thought of this before?”

Aymeric chuckles again, and her knees go weak.She holds tighter to Estinien in reaction, which seems to please him.“You’re telling me you haven’t?” he asks, his voice low and warm.

_Gods,_ he could tell her to leap off the Steps of Faith in that tone and she might seriously consider doing so.

“I didn’t say that.”Estinien looks down at her, heat in his dark eyes.He lifts a hand to her face, cupping her cheek, then slowly shifts it so he’s running his thumb across her lower lip.“I’ve had plenty of time to think about it.”His gaze flicks over her shoulder, likely meeting Aymeric’s.“To your chambers, then?”

“That will suit.”Aymeric slowly releases her and steps back, and Estinien does the same.

She feels like she’s walking through a dream as she accompanies the two.It’s late enough that nobody is up to see them save a guard or two, and they don’t seem to notice or care.It likely isn’t unusual for Aymeric to work late into the night, and neither she nor Estinien are a rare sight around the Congregation.The hallway to his chambers is deserted, and once they’re inside with the door locked, Estinien catches her in his arms and draws her close again.She smiles a little and closes her eyes, leaning against him ever so slightly, and he makes a soft ‘hm’ sound and holds her for a moment.

He shifts, then, and she peers up at him to see him smirking at Aymeric.“You look jealous,” he taunts.

“Me?”Aymeric slowly walks over to them and reaches out, gripping Estinien’s chin in his hand and giving him a deep kiss.

She is absolutely shameless as she watches them, feeling the heat pooling in her stomach starting to grow.When their kiss breaks, Aymeric kisses her in turn, and she makes a quiet sound into his mouth.

“Perhaps a bit,” he murmurs when he draws back.He looks at Estinien, then, and gestures to the bedroom.“Go on.”

For once not cracking wise, Estinien does as he’s told.

Aymeric glances at her with a spark of mischief in his gaze.“Go distract him,” he murmurs.“Get him on the bed, if you can.I’ve an idea I wish to put into action.”

She nods and follows, finding him waiting for them both, perched on the edge of Aymeric’s bed.That will make whatever Aymeric has planned easier, she thinks, and she walks closer as Estinien’s hungry gaze rakes over her still-clothed body.He reaches for her, obviously intending on resolving that particular issue, and she urges him back onto the pillows and straddles his hips as he begins to unbutton her shirt.

While he’s distracted with that task, she takes the opportunity to tug his hair tie out, smiling to herself as she buries her fingers in his hair as it falls back onto the pillows, which are positioned so he’s reclining in more or less a seated position.It’s enough to make her wonder if Aymeric had had this planned all along, but she can only be pleased by it either way.Estinien’s hands are warm and slightly rough against her skin, callused from years of wielding his lance, but she finds she very much likes the way he touches her.He has the same sort of arrogant confidence in bed as he does out of it, and if his talents outside of bed have merited such a thing, well, she can only look forward to his talents _in_ bed.

He pushes the shirt over her shoulders and down her arms, and she takes that opportunity to lift his hands over his head, giving him a playful grin- and just like that, lightning fast, Aymeric wraps the fabric tight around his wrists and secures it with a firm knot.

Estinien curses in surprise and stares up at him.“Where the hell did you come from?” he demands.

Aymeric doesn’t answer immediately, too busy wrapping a cord around the shirt and tying that to the headboard, effectively restraining the dragoon with no further effort required.That done, he gives Estinien an amused smirk.“You were obviously too distracted to notice me coming in after removing my armor,” he says.“Such fallacies do not suit the Azure Dragoon… wouldn’t you say?”He looks at her and winks.

“You were in on this?” Estinien asks, turning his gaze to her.

She smiles innocently and leans against Aymeric, who wraps his arms around her and then settles a hand on her stomach.She knows the dragoon’s bluster is all for show at this point, if the gleam in his eyes and the bulge in his trousers are any indication.

“And what if she was?” Aymeric murmurs, tracing patterns on her bare skin and watching Estinien from over her shoulder.“There’s not much you can do about it, I think.”

Estinien growls at him and tugs at the cord, but it refuses to give.“You just continue thinking that,” he threatens, but his eyes drift down to the hand caressing her torso, and he says nothing more.

Aymeric makes a satisfied sound and nods.“That’s better,” he says.He turns his attention to her, then, brushing a warm kiss against her neck as he lets his hand drift upward, fingertips lightly running along the base of her bindings.“Now then,” he murmurs, nosing at her jaw, “we can’t keep him _entirely_ wanting, now can we…”

She shakes her head slightly, her gaze locked onto Estinien’s.The way Aymeric is touching her makes her tremble a little, and she rests her hands lightly on Estinien’s chest in return.Yes, she thinks, Aymeric _definitely_ had this planned- she’s likely exactly where he’d wanted her all along, still lightly straddling Estinien’s thighs with him propped up and easy to reach.

Aymeric moves his fingers up agonizingly slowly, tracing the curve of one breast with his fingertips, then lightly rubbing her nipple through the fabric.She tips her head back and sighs in pleasure, pushing her shoulders back to encourage him further.“What _shall_ we do, I wonder,” he murmurs.

She knows _exactly_ what he’s doing, from the way Estinien shifts a bit beneath her- showing him what he can’t have, at least for the moment, and using that amazing voice of his to further drive him mad.

“Ah, it does seem he’s overdressed,” Aymeric observes, which makes her blink and glance back at him- he’s only wearing his trousers, and her attention had been so riveted to Estinien that she hadn’t really noticed.He gazes at her calmly, blue eyes half-closed, giving him a sleepy, almost lazy look- but she knows that look quite well.There’s nothing sleepy nor lazy about him in this moment, nor any moment in which he’s wearing it.“Would you be so kind…?”

Her attention snaps back to Estinien, who’s glaring at the both of them- another show, she thinks.She’s never met men more able to hide their true feelings behind false expressions in her life.She quickly unbuttons his shirt, deft fingers moving from one button to the next with near blinding speed, and then pushes his shirt open.Despite his heavy armor, he has quite a few scars, and they fascinate her- she traces one with her fingers, considers doing the same with her mouth just to feel him shiver.

“You’re curious about him?”Aymeric shifts, rising and stretching luxuriously before moving to the foot of the bed and climbing onto it from that direction and then settling in right next to them, leaning against the wall and making himself comfortable.“All soldiers have scars.”He illustrates his point by reaching out to trace one of her own, a long, shallow scar along her ribcage.He looks at Estinien, whose gaze is now riveted to Aymeric’s hand on her side.“Her skin is soft,” he murmurs.

“I know,” Estinien growls in return, tugging at the cord once more.

“Take your time,” Aymeric says to her, pointedly ignoring him and giving her a smile that makes her heart speed up a touch.“He can’t go anywhere, obviously.”

Despite himself, Estinien arches his back a little, clearly approving of that plan- though he’s still glaring at Aymeric.“You talk too damn much,” he mutters.

“Do I?”Aymeric gives him a glance, and his smile turns somewhat feral.“I don’t know that I’ve ever heard you complain about it.”

She busies herself with doing exactly what Aymeric had suggested, running her hands over Estinien’s chest and then down his stomach, sweeping back up his sides and pushing his shirt up further so she can admire him.He is _beautiful,_ broad-shouldered and perfectly sculpted.She trails her fingertips over his shoulders and up one arm, tracing the curves and hollows and admiring him as she goes.Each scar she finds gets attention, and she hesitantly leans down to kiss his neck as she traces one on his side.He shudders beneath her.

After a moment, Aymeric gently draws her away, pulling her back to rest against him and lifting his hands to unwind the bindings around her chest, unwrapping each one agonizingly slowly.When the last one falls away, he sighs softly and gently cups her breasts in his hands.“Beautiful,” he whispers into her ear, now being truthful as opposed to teasing.She blushes and arches into his touch as he rubs the pads of his thumbs against her nipples.

Estinien averts his gaze, once again making a low growling sound.“Why am I even here?” he grumbles.

“Because it suits me to have you here,” Aymeric replies, his attention still on her as he teases her.He pauses to look at Estinien, raising an eyebrow.“You’re telling me you’d rather not be?”

“I’m telling you that you’d best untie me before I decide to untie myself,” Estinien replies, a flash of hot temper making him tug harder at his bonds.

Aymeric laughs quietly, and she shivers all over again.“Temper, temper,” he purrs.“As for untying yourself, I daresay I’d like to see you try, but… I believe I can be at least a bit accommodating.”

Estinien glares at him, but falls silent as his gaze flicks back to her.If he were truly unhappy with where he was, she thinks, he could certainly do something about it… no, this is likely all for show.

She glances over her shoulder at Aymeric, waiting to see what he’ll have her do.He is watching Estinien carefully, but his eyes turn to her and he gives her a smile.

“He does seem a bit uncomfortable.”He looks back at Estinien, that feral smile making a slow reappearance.Estinien watches him warily, shifting a little bit once more.His hands slowly trail down her torso, and Estinien’s gaze follows them.“Perhaps we should speed things up a bit before he tries to make good on his threats.”

She bites her lip, quite certain as to where this is going now.When he hooks his fingers under her waistband, she pushes herself up onto her knees so he can slide her trousers down over her hips, leaving her clad only in her soft white underwear as she sits back down and lets him pull them slowly down her legs and then off completely.She wishes now that she’d thought to wear something sexy, but she’s fairly certain that neither of them care much in the moment.

Aymeric’s hands rest lightly on her thighs, and he leans forward, pressing his chest against her back.“Perfect,” he murmurs into her ear, still watching Estinien.“He likes simple garments more than elaborate, he’s told me.”

Estinien spares a brief glance to scowl at him before slowly looking back down her body.“As I said,” he says absently, “you talk _too much._ ”

Aymeric makes a quiet, amused sound.“Yes, you have said that,” he agrees.He moves hand up to lightly pinch one of her nipples, making her gasp, and the other hand slips up from her thigh to brush against the fabric between her legs.That sends an electric shock through her and she instinctively spreads her legs wider.“Perhaps I should act rather than speak.”

With that, he drags his fingers up to the band of the panties and then slips them beneath, and her eyes roll back as he touches her directly.He is merciless in the way he pleasures her, seemingly knowing exactly what to do to make her react the way he wants her to.She’s not very vocal in general, but his clever fingers coax soft sounds from her that turn to low moans and whimpers as he continues.Her head falls back against his shoulder and she arches helplessly, pushing her hips forward and begging shamelessly for more.She realizes that she should likely feel somewhat self-conscious with the way Estinien is staring at her, but she doesn’t in the least- in fact, she’s finding herself pushed toward the edge far faster with his eyes on her, watching her every move.

Before she topples over, however, Aymeric moves away, earning a low whine from her as he does so.“Patience,” he murmurs into her ear, divesting her of her panties in one swift motion.“There’s something you want far more, isn’t there?”

Her eyes fly to Estinien’s, and she swiftly moves over him, straddling him and kissing him for all she’s worth as she tugs at the laces of his trousers with her free hand.Estinien swears and yanks on the cord again, then makes a strangled sound as she manages to get the laces free and slips her hand beneath.“ _Gods,_ ” he hisses through clenched teeth, arching up and tipping his head back.“Aymeric, if you don’t untie me-!”

Aymeric moves behind her, leaning down to kiss her bare shoulder as she bites at Estinien’s ear, free hand exploring him inch by inch.“You’ll what?” he replies, leaning over further to nip at his other ear.“You seem quite content right where you are.”He dips his tongue inside the shell of his ear, and he jerks beneath her.

“I- h-ha, I-!”Estinien can’t quite seem to form a coherent phrase with her hand wrapped around him and the two of them attacking his ears, and so he settles for a few more choice curses instead, making both of them laugh a little.

It’s not long before she loses patience just as he has, and she moves back to shove his trousers down.He kicks them off, completely unashamed at being seen in such a state, and she stops to stare at him.He is all long legs and confidence, his gaze boring into her and imploring her to just get _on_ with it already- and she does, straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss him fiercely.

Aymeric steadies him as she sinks down onto him, then moves his hand away and settles down behind her, kissing her neck and shoulder as she adjusts.“Easy,” he murmurs into her ear.

“ _Fuck_ easy,” Estinien manages, clearly using all of his self control to keep still- he doesn’t want to hurt her, despite his aggravated response.

Aymeric smirks down at him from over her shoulder.“Someone will be, at any rate,” he agrees.

Once she’s comfortable enough, she slowly begins to move her hips, shuddering all over at how it feels.She’s entirely stopped thinking in favor of focusing on the intense pleasure crashing through her with each heartbeat, and she leans forward over him to kiss him hard, letting him take the lead.Thanks to Aymeric’s teasing earlier she’s already somewhat close, and Estinien sets a punishing pace that drags her closer by the second.She manages to gasp his name, bracing herself with her hands on his chest and squeezing her eyes closed.She’s _so_ close, almost there- and then Estinien stops, and she lets out a mewl of disappointment, opening her eyes to look down at him.

“ _Aymeric!_ ” Estinien yells, and she looks back to see him firmly holding the dragoon’s hips down.She blinks and looks down at his hands, braced beneath her thighs, then at him, wondering what he’s up to now.

“I thought you wanted me to untie you,” Aymeric says, the very picture of innocence.“I can’t well do that while you’re _busy._ ”

Estinien takes a deep breath.“I am going to kill you slowly,” he finally snarls.

Aymeric grins, a low laugh rumbling in his chest.“I’m sure you are,” he replies, reaching up and quickly undoing his bonds.

As soon as he’s free, Estinien pushes himself up and bites hard at her shoulder, making her gasp at the mix of pain and pleasure.He winds his arms tight around her and contents himself with kissing and nipping at her neck as the blood rushes through them and makes them tremble, and she tangles her hands in his hair again, giving a light tug when he bites her again.He freezes and makes a quiet sound, and she pauses, then does it again, earning herself a gasp.

“Ah, yes,” Aymeric murmurs, his voice low in her ear- he’s moved to kneel behind her.“He does love having his hair pulled.”

She grins and glances over her shoulder at Aymeric, then looks at Estinien again, eyes darkened with lust.It’s her turn to bite, then, immediately going for his sensitive ears and pulling his hair harder as she does.He lets out a long, low growl, tipping his head back and shifting his hips, making her whimper a little.

“How cruel of you to make her wait,” Aymeric says, nipping lightly at her ear and keeping his gaze trained on Estinien’s.

“She wouldn’t be waiting if you hadn’t stopped me,” Estinien shoots back.“Why don’t you shut your mouth and help me, then?”

Aymeric smirks.“You need help?” he replies, but he obeys, shifting and gently lifting her up off of him.He moves so he’s leaning back against the pillows with her resting on top of him, and Estinien settles himself between their legs.She lifts hers and winds them around his waist, effortlessly flexible, and she gasps as he pushes back into her.Aymeric gently rolls one of her nipples between his thumb and index finger, his free hand reaching down to rub her clit as Estinien begins to move once more.

Her eyes roll back, caught between them once more- only this time in a _far_ more intimate way- and she gives over, letting them do as they will.It’s not long at all until they drive her to a shattering climax, and she lets out a muffled shriek into Estinien’s mouth as she falls apart.She tugs his hair hard and he bites her lip in response, then gasps as she does it again, harder still.He drives into her over and over, and she’s nearly to the edge again when he tumbles over it himself, letting out a broken sound as he falls.

It’s a moment before he slowly moves away, and she immediately tugs on Aymeric’s hand from where it rests on her stomach.He gives her another one of those low, rich laughs that makes her even more aroused.“You aren’t satisfied?” he teases.“I could be convinced to help you.”

“Like hell,” Estinien growls at him.He takes full advantage of Aymeric’s inability to move, yanking both his hands up and swiftly binding them with the shirt that had bound him just moments ago.Aymeric lets out a yell of protest, but Estinien smirks and draws her away, giving her a long, deep kiss.“And now it’s your turn,” he purrs, looking down at Aymeric with a positively evil grin.

For a moment, she thinks Aymeric is truly angry, but he settles back against the pillows and watches the two of them- and a faint smile curves his lips.That makes her smile as well, and she looks up at Estinien before turning her attention back to Aymeric, moving over him and kissing his neck, then his collarbone.She takes her sweet time with him, and by the time she reaches his trousers he’s breathing hard.She pauses and looks up to see Estinien kissing him hard, then smiles to herself, undoing the laces and releasing the pressure on his straining erection.Aymeric moans quietly into Estinien’s mouth as she strokes him, and Estinien draws back to sit next to her.

She shifts so she’s kneeling and leans down, bracing his hips with her forearms to keep him from accidentally choking her, and sets to work single-mindedly.She immediately gets caught up in him- how he tastes, how he strains to move his hips, how he bites his lip hard to keep himself quiet- and she barely notices Estinien’s hand settling on her rear.She gasps when he reaches between her legs, cupping her with the palm of her hand as he teases her clit with his fingertips, and the onslaught of pleasure makes her suck hard on Aymeric, who lets out a startled cry of his own.She redoubles her efforts, the pleasure making her head swim, whimpering as Estinien pushes two fingers inside of her and drags them back out again, over and over.She considers just pulling away from them both and taking Aymeric for her own, but he’s shaking hard and straining beneath her, and the sound he makes when he loses command of himself is what makes her come as well, clenching hard around Estinien’s fingers and letting out a long, low moan.

Estinien gently moves his hands away and helps her sit back, then makes a surprised sound.“Gods above, Aymeric,” he mutters, reaching for a cloth and gently dabbing at her cheeks and nose.

Aymeric, bonelessly relaxed into the pillows, opens his eyes and smiles sheepishly.“It’s your fault,” he says wearily.He looks at her and blushes.“I, ah… I do apologize.”

She just smiles and shakes her head, letting Estinien clean her up.There’s nothing at all about this night she wants either of them to apologize for- in fact, all she really wants from them is a promise that it will happen again.

Once Aymeric is untied, she settles down between the two of them and yawns, then makes a small, contented sound.Aymeric sighs happily as well, looking toward Estinien with a warm smile.“Well?” he asks.

Estinien snorts, pressed against her from behind, his arm draped over the both of them.“Next time we tie _her_ up,” he says.

Aymeric laughs- and she grins to herself.

She _wholeheartedly_ agrees with that idea.

 

 


	14. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts the same way it always does, with a word of thanks and a few moments to commiserate over work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for my dear friend Tuhis, who inspired this piece with a beautiful piece of artwork that you can find here: http://tuhis.tumblr.com/post/139726902577/today-featured-in-sinday-sauna-perfect-for
> 
> (obviously, it is very NSFW!)
> 
> I don't think there are really any spoilers here, it's mostly just all smut. With that said, this is also quite NSFW and involves two men in a sexual situation.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

It starts the same way it always does, with a word of thanks and a few moments to commiserate over work.  Handeloup is vastly overworked, and Aymeric knows this, but there’s little he can do for his friend save offer him the scant comfort he’s able to.  The older knight has earned his full trust, and while Aymeric wishes he had less to heap on him, there is unfortunately no end to the work that must be done- for any of them, truly.  That he has Handeloup to help him is a blessing that Aymeric is very aware of, and very thankful for.

The sauna is a welcome relief from the freezing cold, though getting there had been a bit of a challenge.  He’d eventually put his pen down and decided the paperwork could  _ wait,  _ and stalked out of his office.  Lucia is forever telling him to be certain he eats and rests properly, and this night he’s determined to do both.  He closes the door to the bathhouse firmly behind himself and locks it, then strips out of his armor and the clothing beneath.  He spends a few wonderful moments beneath a hot spray of water before walking into the steam room itself, and he smiles when he sees Handeloup already there, leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed.

“You’ve beaten me here once again, my friend,” he says, walking over to sit next to him.

Handeloup opens one eye to look at him and gives him a weary smile.  “I’d thought to pry you from your desk, but you looked very intent on your reports.  Forgive me for leaving sooner.”

Aymeric shakes his head.  “Nay, there’s nothing to forgive,” he replies.  “Full glad am I that you’re taking the chance to rest when it presents itself.  You’ve far too much on your plate.”

“As do you,” Handeloup replies, closing his eye again and sighing.  “As do we all.  ‘tis my pleasure to serve Ishgard, and you.”

Aymeric pauses, then shifts closer.  “Then for the moment, let our roles be reversed,” he murmurs.  He swings his leg over the other knight’s so he’s straddling him and leans down to kiss him, and he’s gratified when Handeloup makes a pleased sound and lifts his hands to rest on his shoulders.  When the kiss breaks, Aymeric gently nudges their noses together.  “Would that I could offer you more- a true vacation, as it were.”

Handeloup smiles, eyes half closed.  “Nay.  This is all the vacation I need.  I would not be able to rest were I away from Ishgard… especially were something to happen to you.”

“To me?” Aymeric is distracted, nosing at Handeloup’s jaw as his lips seek the sensitive skin below.

“You do seem to have a habit of taking injuries at inopportune moments,” Handeloup murmurs, tipping his head back with a light exhalation.  His hands slowly glide from Aymeric’s shoulders down to his ribcage, and one drifts around to rest slightly above the wound he’d taken in the streets.

Aymeric huffs softly, teeth scraping carefully against soft skin.  The room is wonderfully warm, and he’s starting to feel a little dizzy between that and his own building arousal.  “‘tis not serious,” he mumbles, moving down further to bite and then suck lightly at the juncture of neck and shoulder- a place that will be well-hidden beneath tunic and armor.

Handeloup gasps, his fingers twitching a little against Aymeric’s side, which makes him shy away out of pure instinct.  He pauses, then does it again, deliberately this time- and once again, Aymeric shivers and shifts a little.  “My, my,” he says with a soft chuckle.  “The Lord Commander is ticklish?”

That earns him another bite, though Aymeric presses closer, a pleased hum sounding low in his throat.  “Tell anyone and I shall be certain to give you the most outlandish requests I can think of,” he threatens, but it’s half-hearted at best as his own hands drop to Handeloup’s hips.

Handeloup snorts a little.  “I’d like to see you try,” he replies, thinking of all the ridiculous things that come across his desk.  “I doubt very much you can beat what some have come up with.”

Aymeric chuckles warmly.  “Only give me the time to consider it,” he replies, sitting back a bit to consider his next move.  “As for now… ‘tis something else I’ve in mind.”  He slips back off of the bench and kneels, gently urging Handeloup’s legs apart.  The other knight sits back further and does so, allowing him space to settle between his knees, and lightly rests a hand on his tousled black hair.  Aymeric looks up at him almost coyly, trailing his fingertips along Handeloup’s inner thighs.  “Prepared as always,” he says, his tone low and teasing.

Handeloup smirks a little, the fingers in Aymeric’s hair tightening their grip just a bit.  “Such is my duty,” he replies, and then his head falls back to hit the wall he’s leaning on when Aymeric decides that efficiency is his best weapon.

Aymeric slowly draws his tongue up the length of him, pausing to tease the tip for a couple of breaths just to feel Handeloup’s hips twitch.  The older knight is beautifully sensitive, and he’s not shy about showing his pleasure, letting out a soft hum as Aymeric slowly takes him into his mouth inch by inch.  Aymeric has long since learned what he likes best, and he tries to focus on those spots now while keeping the pace languid and slow.  It’s more important for Handeloup to relax and enjoy himself, he thinks, and this is the most delicious form of relaxation- and torture, he has to admit- that he can think of.

Handeloup leans forward a little as Aymeric draws back, swirling his tongue around the tip and tasting the liquid that leaks out before taking him in further yet.  The hand on his shoulder flexes as the other knight moans quietly, encouraging Aymeric to continue just as he is.  Aymeric is all too glad to do so, moving down further and further until he hits his limit.  He draws back once more, then, letting him fall from his lips as he licks them, taking Handeloup’s erection in hand and stroking it gently.

“Fury, but you’re good at that,” Handeloup breathes, eyes half-closed and a dark blush splashed across his nose and cheeks.

Aymeric grins a little, feeling quite pleased with himself as several beads of liquid slowly trail over his fingers.  He shifts and licks them clean, then tongues at the sensitive head, making Handeloup’s hips jerk harder this time.  “I do try to excel at everything I attempt,” he replies, his voice a low, dark purr.  Handeloup makes another sound of pleasure that shoots straight through him, and he finds himself aching for the other knight’s touch in turn.

He goes back to work, then, sliding the stiff flesh between his lips and into his mouth as Handeloup gasps and buries both hands in his hair, this time.  The man is gentle with him but insistent as befits his fiery personality, and Aymeric has always loved that about him.  “It won’t be long,” he warns, his own voice deeper, rougher than usual.

Aymeric simply redoubles his efforts with the warning, swirling his tongue around playfully before sucking insistently, sliding down as far as he can and then back up, using his hand to do the rest of the work.  He feels Handeloup tensing, feels the muscles in his thighs twitch as he tries to keep his hips still- and with a low growl, the knight loses control, and Aymeric closes his eyes as he focuses on swallowing as much as he can.  He’s forced to move back after a few breaths, laving the tip with his tongue and caring little for the ensuing mess- indeed, once Handeloup has slumped back and the grip on his hair has relaxed, Aymeric looks up at him and feels warm liquid trickling down his chin.

Handeloup opens his eyes slowly and looks at him, then makes a  _ tsk _ sound and draws him back up and into his lap, giving him a long kiss before carefully licking his skin clean.  “You’ll have to forgive me,” he murmurs, wrapping one arm around his waist to hold him steady while the other hand rests on his thigh.

“Nay, there’s nothing to forgive,” Aymeric replies absently, focused more now on the heat low in his own body and the strong arm wrapped around him.  “I would have been offended had you not enjoyed yourself.”

“I certainly did.”  Handeloup chuckles softly and kisses him again, catching his lower lip in his teeth and holding on for a second before letting go.  “And now, I believe ‘tis time for you to do the same, Lord Commander.”

Aymeric raises an eyebrow.  “I am  _ entirely _ certain it is appropriate for you to call me by my name, you realize…”

Handeloup gives him an innocent look.  “Would it be?”  The hand on Aymeric’s thigh slowly drifts inward, and the innocent look turns to one of mischief.  “Perhaps I will have you shouting mine, ere we are finished here.”

The blush on Aymeric’s face creeps out to the tips of his ears- and once a sure, calloused hand is wrapped around him, it darkens and spreads to his collarbones.  “You think me so easily undone?” He asks, his voice somewhat breathy.

“Nay, I would never presume such,” Handeloup purrs, his lips right next to Aymeric’s ear.  “Consider this proof of how hard I would work to cause it.”

Aymeric drops his head to rest his forehead against Handeloup’s, one hand finding purchase on his upper arm, the other on the opposite shoulder.  He slides his hand down to rest over Handeloup’s, encouraging him as much as simply enjoying being close to him.  He makes a soft sound, then another as Handeloup continues, his movements sure and confident.  The way he’s kneeling makes it easy for him to roll his hips with the rhythm he sets, and he does so without hesitation, his breath coming in hitching pants after just a moment.

Handeloup nips at his earlobe, then murmurs to him, his voice as low and sinful as his words.  “‘Tis high time you take a moment for yourself.  The way you move, how slick you are- I’ve my doubts that you’ve done this to yourself at all, recently.”  He lets go, then, and Aymeric makes a sound that is  _ embarrassingly _ close to a needy whine.  “Lay back,” he orders, and Aymeric does so as best he can on the narrow bench, resting on one elbow and hooking one leg over the back of it.  It doesn’t take him more than a breath or two to realize what his second commander is planning, and he immediately reaches down and threads his fingers through long, soft brown hair.

“ _ Oh, _ ” Aymeric manages when Handeloup wastes no time in taking him in his mouth, and he grits his teeth hard to keep himself silent.  He has no desire at all to be interrupted, and he’s no doubt that at least someone would come running if he started shouting, as Handeloup had threatened earlier.

At this rate, Aymeric thinks blearily, he may well do so.

Handeloup, he realizes, has the amazing ability to drag him to the very edge of reason in a very short amount of time.  He forces his eyes open so he can look down and watch him, and the knight meets his gaze for a few breaths before lowering his gaze in such a demure fashion that Aymeric makes a quiet sound from that alone.  His long, soft hair feels wonderful on his skin, and he smiles just a bit before gasping as Handeloup swirls his tongue around him in such a way that he’s left wishing very much that he would do it again- and again, preferably.

Aymeric carefully strokes Handeloup’s hair with his fingertips, then lets them glide down along his strong jawline, down to his neck and shoulder, then back up again.  Handeloup is merciless, and Aymeric is not about to beg mercy regardless, his one concession to coherent thought being only to keep himself quiet enough that nobody hears him.  The wet heat and suction of his mouth, the sight of his aching erection disappearing into it as he works, the brush of hair and the heat in the room are all enough to make Aymeric’s heart pound.

Handeloup drags his tongue up the underside before flattening against him and taking him in nearly all the way, and Aymeric makes a strangled sound- and then breaks completely, letting out a muffled cry of his name as he has the good sense to slap a hand over his mouth as he climaxes.  It seems to go on for a blessed eternity, and when he slumps back against the bench, Handeloup shifts and scoops him up, settling him in his lap and holding him close.  Aymeric tucks himself against him, breathing hard and slowly coming down from his high, and he closes his eyes and listens to his heartbeat as he relaxes.

“Well, I should say you made good on your promise,” Aymeric finally says wearily, feeling a warm lethargy spreading throughout his limbs and smiling into the curve of Handeloup’s neck.

“Indeed I did,” Handeloup replies, sounding equally lazy and equally satisfied.  “It’s well that you thought to muffle yourself.  I didn’t think I could actually do it.”

The vague awe in his voice makes Aymeric draw back and peer up at him, then give him a long, deep kiss.  “Fear not,” he murmurs against his mouth.  “There is most certainly nowhere else I’d rather be at any given moment.   _ Ever. _ ”

“You flatter me.”  Handeloup looks pleased, regardless- and his gaze is warm, gentle.  “As I said, ‘tis my pleasure to help you in whatever capacity you require.”

Aymeric smiles and nestles close again.  “And ‘tis mine to give you a moment of respite,” he replies.

Handeloup nods slightly, arms wound around Aymeric’s waist as he cradles him close.  “Aye… and I should say that makes this arrangement near perfect.”

“Indeed.”  Aymeric chuckles quietly and presses a light kiss to his neck.  “Perhaps we should make this a more… regular occurrence.”

“As my Lord Commander wishes,” Handeloup replies teasingly, and when Aymeric draws back to give him an indignant look, he laughs- and then they are both laughing and kissing one another all over again, and Aymeric is quite glad that for the rest of this night, at least, they’ve nothing else to worry them.


	15. Retaliation (Conflict of Interest Chapter 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was chapter two of Conflict of Interest, which was deleted on its own- so I'm posting this here for those who had read it previously and enjoyed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be making some edits to it later to help it stand on its own, so if you didn't read Chapter 1 it might be a little confusing. The basic summary is that Ser Zephirin decided he wanted the Warrior of Light when he realized Aymeric did as well, and he got her drunk and seduced her- then flung it in Aymeric's face the following day. This chapter picks up after that confrontation.
> 
> This chapter is very NSFW!

Aymeric is _seething._ He honestly can’t remember ever being this angry before, and rather than risk arrest for murder, he’s taken himself outside the city to take out his anger on whatever unfortunate beast crosses his path.Luckily, perhaps, the Coerthas highlands are full of aggressive creatures best put down when possible, and he takes his time in dispatching each and every one he sees.He lets the heat of battle clear away the fury of his encounter with Zephirin, and when he judges himself able to think about what happened without risking losing himself entirely, he stops and leans against a tree, breathing hard.

He closes his eyes, slowly regaining his strength and composure, then tips his head up and looks at the sky.

“Well,” a cautious- and familiar- voice says from a safe distance to his left, “if you’re quite finished with your rampage…”

Dark blue eyes fly open and Aymeric looks toward the voice.“Lord Haurchefant,” he says, sagging a bit and wishing himself somewhere more secluded.

Haurchefant smiles and walks closer to him, shaking his head.“Now, now, there’s no need for such formality- most especially when it’s just us!”He pauses and looks at the karakul that had fallen to Aymeric’s blade, then looks back at him.“Well, just us and your prey, as it stands.”His pale blue eyes narrow just a little in worry.“I don’t suppose you’d care to tell me why you’re out here slaughtering the wildlife as opposed to back in the Holy See?”

A wry twist curves Aymeric’s lips- it could be a smile, but it’s more of a grimace.“A… matter of pride,” he finally says.“I would’ve risked murder had I stayed.”

Haurchefant’s expression darkens a bit.Everyone knows Aymeric to be cool and collected, almost to the point of being cold, and it’s very unlike him to lose his temper, especially like this.“That worries me,” he says.“Come with me, then, and I shall give you a safe place to stay for a little while- one that, hopefully, does not also house the man who’s risked your ire.”

The thought of Zephirin deigning to come to Camp Dragonhead makes Aymeric snort, and he shakes his head, pushing away from the tree.“No, my friend, you are perfectly safe from that risk,” he replies.

Once back in Camp Dragonhead, shut in Haurchefant’s library, the lord offers him a mug of cocoa before leading him to the chairs in front of one of the large windows.“So,” he says, still looking worried, “what’s happened?”

“Ser Zephirin has happened,” Aymeric says darkly, taking a slow sip of his cocoa to help ease his nerves.“The man is _insufferable,_ Haurchefant, and if I’m to play nice with him for _one more second…_ ”

Haurchefant sighs and sets his mug down.“I suppose I’m not surprised to hear it,” he says, “though Zephirin is _far_ from being my favorite person- as am I for him, I’ve no doubt.What’s he done this time?”

Aymeric grits his teeth and is silent for a few seconds before taking a deep, calming breath and letting it out slowly.“There is a woman we both wanted,” he finally says grudgingly, “and she chose him.”

Haurchefant cringes.“How unpleasant,” he says, shaking his head.“I’m sorry, Aymeric… but, knowing him, he’s hardly looking for something permanent- so there may yet be hope for you!”

“That isn’t the point,” Aymeric replies in clipped tones.“He knew damn well that I wanted her and _that_ is why he pursued her- he tricked her into spending the night with him.There was a storm setting in yesterday afternoon when she went to speak with His Eminence, and the bastard waited for her to finish-” He stops when he sees the look on Haurchefant’s face, then breathes a soft curse, realizing he’s completely given away _who_ the woman is- and he knows how protective Haurchefant is of her.

“Did he hurt her?” the lord asks, his tone carefully controlled and neutral.Aymeric knows him far too well to believe that he’s anything _near_ calm, however, and he phrases his answer accordingly- it wouldn’t do for _both_ of them to end up arrested.

“Not to my knowledge,” he says carefully, “though he was sure to give me enough details to make it humiliating.”

He isn’t going to mention the scrap of black fabric in his desk drawer.As close as he’d been to a murderous rage, he knows Haurchefant would be gone to the capital to defend her honor before he could beseech him to stop.

Haurchefant stares at the wall for a few heartbeats, then looks back at Aymeric, finally relaxing a fraction.“Well, she can make her own choices,” he says, “though I will never understand why she’d choose to spend a night with a man like _that._ ”

Aymeric nods curtly and looks down at his forgotten mug of cocoa, relaxing his grip on the handle lest he shatter it completely.“He is a monster,” he says quietly, “and I’ve no way of telling her that without seeming bitterly jealous… and I am man enough to admit that I _am_ bitterly jealous.I do not know how I will face her after his _delightful_ depiction of last night.”He closes his eyes, then opens them and shakes his head.“I confronted him in the Vault as I was leaving this morning, as she hadn’t returned to your father’s home after her meeting with His Eminence.He insinuated- and then admitted- what he’d done, and I lost control of myself.I slammed him into the wall, and when he taunted me, I allowed him to get the upper hand and he pinned me in turn… and the things he said- I very, _very_ nearly attacked him with naked steel as opposed to my fists.I shoved him off of me and left before I did something that could never be undone, and came here to work off the rest of my temper.”

“It’s well that you didn’t harm him,” Haurchefant murmurs, “though were I in your place, I don’t know that I would have held back.”

“I honestly wanted to kill him,” Aymeric says softly, and now that some of the anger has worn off he feels rather horrified with himself.

Haurchefant smiles, which surprises him a little.“That, my friend, is simply proof that your blood is as hot as any other man’s!Why, there are people who swear that you are as chaste as a highborn maiden who’s yet to be courted.”

Aymeric snorts at that, but he supposes, grudgingly, those people aren’t completely wrong.It isn’t for lack of _wanting,_ it’s for lack of _time…_ and, up until _she_ came to Ishgard, a lack of anyone that interested him.“I’m not convinced that is a good thing,” he replies with a shake of his head.He takes a drink of his cocoa and looks out the window.“Most especially not in someone in my position.”

“Now, now,” Haurchefant says, shaking his head, “you are not the Fury Herself.Nobody expects you to be perfect.”

“Perfect?No.A bit more level-headed than to be mere seconds away from breaking the neck of the Lord Commander of the Heaven’s Ward?Yes.”Aymeric sighs and rubs at his forehead.

Haurchefant smiles, but there’s just a hint of sharpness to him that makes Aymeric watch him warily.“Well, we can’t all aspire to such lofty heights,” he muses, and the languid tone in his voice warns Aymeric to watch Haurchefant closely should he come to the city soon.“It would be unseemly to cheerfully wring someone’s neck where just anyone could see it happen.”

Yes, he’d have to watch him _very_ closely.

“Thus why I’ve retreated here for the meantime,” Aymeric replies, hoping to steer the conversation elsewhere.“As soon as I can be certain I won’t break his nose the second I set eyes on him, I will return to the capital.”

“Good,” Haurchefant says, the languid tone replaced with his usual cheer.“You’re welcome to stay as long as you like.”

It’s a few hours later before Aymeric returns to the city, and his first task upon arriving is apologizing to Lucia for his curtness before.He motions for her to join him in his office as he walks in, and she salutes him.

“Thank you for covering for me,” he says, giving her a small smile.“I must apologize for how short I was with you earlier.It is certainly not your fault that I was in such a foul temper.”

Lucia shakes her head.“You’ve nothing to apologize for, Lord Commander,” she says.“’tis your prerogative to leave at a whim, though I’ve never known you to do it when it was a situation less than dire.”

Aymeric nods once.“It was.”He sits down at his desk and sighs.“Let us hope it is a situation that I do not find myself again for quite a long time.”

“Indeed.”Lucia salutes him again, then returns to her own duty, leaving Aymeric alone with his thoughts.

Once the door is closed and silence has fallen, it’s all too easy to remember Zephirin’s mocking words, and Aymeric rests his elbows on his desk and settles his head in his hands.He stares down at the wooden surface, not truly seeing it- or anything- as he replays the scene.He’d hit the stone wall hard enough to send a sharp pain through his head when Zephirin had flung him off and pinned him.He was reeling more from the words coming out of Zephirin’s mouth than the impact, unable to truly grasp what it was the man was saying… the filthy, sinful things he’d done to her, _with_ her, and her willing and wanting the entire time.

He buries his face in his hands.Thinking about it is making him feel ill.It would certainly be a lie to say he hadn’t fantasized about some of those things- the _tamer_ of those things- and now the very thought of it makes him hot with shame instead of lust.What makes him the angriest, however, is something Haurchefant had pointed out- Zephirin had _used_ her for a night of pleasure, and that was it.Aymeric had wanted so much more than that, even knowing that such things weren’t for a man of his position, of his station- he hadn’t cared.Now, though… now, everything has changed.

Slowly, he rises from his desk and walks to the window, looking out but not really seeing much of anything.All he can see is her, the way she’d watched him leave as he’d departed from the Vault so she could speak with the Archbishop.He’d been so certain, then, that she knew he was interested… and yet, she’d made her decision either way.He closes his eyes and rests his forehead against the cool glass, anger now giving way to the jealousy he’d felt all along- and sorrow.He can’t claim to have ever been in a similar position before, and it _hurts._

By the time he’s finally able to return to his desk and use work to take his mind off of everything, he’s interrupted by a knock at his door.“Come,” he calls, shuffling papers around before glancing up to see Lucia walking in.

“Lord Commander,” she says, saluting him.“The Warrior of Light is here to speak with you.”

Aymeric blanches- and when Lucia gives him an odd look, he has to scramble to think of an excuse not to see her.“Tell her- … tell her I’m not here,” he finally says.

Lucia raises her eyebrows at him.“Given that I came to fetch you, I’d rather say she _knows_ you’re here,” she says slowly.

“Then tell her I’m indisposed,” Aymeric replies, shaking his head.“Lucia- please.”

The note in his voice makes Lucia nod quickly, and she salutes him again before leaving his office to do as ordered… but Aymeric knows her well enough to know that she’ll be back, and sure enough, she returns and closes the door after her.“With all due respect, sir- what happened this morning that has you up in arms?”

Aymeric leans back in his chair and lifts a hand, rubbing it down his face again before dropping it helplessly- and then shrugging.“Zephirin, which I’m certain comes as no surprise,” he says, shaking his head.

“Ah,” Lucia says, frowning.“No, you’re right, that does not surprise me- as it happens, while you were gone, Estinien came looking for you regarding something he overheard Zephirin telling Grinnaux and Adelphel.”

The seething anger from before slowly returns.“What is it?” he asks suspiciously.

“I don’t know,” Lucia replies.“He didn’t tell me- he only said that you would be furious if you found out from anyone else, and so he bid me tell him when you returned.I sent him a note, but he’s likely out somewhere doing… well, whatever it is that he does.”

Aymeric lets out a snort at that, then nods slightly.“Thank you,” he says.“I will handle it.I’ve no _doubt_ I know what it is they were speaking of.”

Lucia presses her lips together.“If I’ve my guess, it involves the Warrior of Light’s visit with the Archbishop,” she says.

“Something like that,” Aymeric mutters, his mind presenting him with an absolutely unwelcome image of Zephirin seducing the warrior after that very meeting.The fact that Zephirin is now crowing about it to anyone who will listen does not surprise him- undoubtedly he’s celebrating his conquest, and it certainly isn’t illegal to have sex- but he finds it even more disgusting that the man isn’t keeping his mouth closed about it.He’s no doubt Zephirin isn’t seeking to humiliate her- no, what the man is doing is more devious than that.This entire act was to get under Aymeric’s skin, and he’s certainly succeeded in doing so thus far.What truly worries him about it is if Haurchefant happens to catch wind of what he’s said.

“I’ll keep an ear out for any unwelcome commentary,” Lucia says, “and should Estinien return, shall I send him in?”

Aymeric wants to say no.He very, very nearly does.It would be a disservice to the dragoon to do so, however, as Estinien is a close friend who’s undoubtedly as outraged about the whole thing as Aymeric himself is.“Yes, thank you,” he says wearily.“Otherwise, please see to it that I’m not disturbed.”

“At once.”Lucia leaves the room quickly, and he flings his pen to the surface of the desk and goes back to the window, resigning himself to getting no further work done that day.

He hears the door open and close again about half a bell later, and he turns to face Estinien as the dragoon walks over to him.“And where have you been hiding all day?” he asks, crossing his arms.

Aymeric sighs.“Camp Dragonhead, for the better part of the morning,” he says.“I had… business that took me in that direction, and ran into Lord Haurchefant on the way.”

Though he can’t see Estinien’s face, he’s certain the dragoon is giving him a disbelieving look.“Business,” the dragoon says slowly.“Lucia tells me you left rather quickly and said you were avoiding getting yourself thrown in the Vault.”

“That counts as business, yes,” Aymeric says dryly.“It was that or risk killing Zephirin, and I’d rather not spend the rest of my life in prison over someone like that.”

“Ah, then you must have overheard a similar conversation as I did,” Estinien replies, shaking his head.“A pity the man can’t keep his mouth shut.Any man who feels the need to brag about his prowess in bed is likely not worth the effort of finding out whether or not he’s being truthful on the matter.”

Aymeric slowly counts to five, keeping a firm grip on his temper.“It reflects poorly on him to speak in such a manner about any partner, let alone the Warrior of Light,” he finally says.

“No doubt.”Estinien watches him closely.“As it happens, I told him to keep his mouth off of her save for in the bedroom.His cronies laughed and he looked suitably chastised, but that was likely because we were in public.”

“Good,” Aymeric says flatly.“If he continues and you overhear him again, charge him with indecency.”

Estinien pauses.“You know as well as I do that the Heaven’s Ward does not fall under your jurisdiction- nor mine,” he says slowly.“Any charge I level against him will be dismissed immediately.”

“Perhaps, but it’s enough to shut him up, is it not?” Aymeric turns back to the window.

“By the Fury, you’re in love with her,” Estinien says, sounding somewhat dumbstruck.

“No,” Aymeric corrects, “I am not.I was interested in her as well- or rather, I was interested in her and Zephirin decided _he_ was as well when he seemed to catch on.I did not want to leave her alone after speaking with His Eminence, but the bastard backed me into a corner and I had to depart, otherwise it would have looked like I was questioning his honor.”

Estinien snorts.“What honor?” he replies waspishly.“So, he pursued her to get to you, is that it?”

Aymeric nods once, and reluctantly tells Estinien about his confrontation with the man that morning.“… and so it seems obvious,” he finishes.“I do not want her trapped in this little power play he’s trying to involve me in, and so it’s best that I simply avoid her as much as I can.”

“It’s not like you to run,” Estinien observes, still watching him closely, arms crossed over his chest.“It’s even less like you to give up.”

“To be quite frank, if I’m in need of the company of a woman, I know how to find one,” Aymeric replies curtly.

Estinien barks out a laugh.“You?How long as has it been since _you_ , of all people, have had a woman?”

Aymeric grits his teeth and counts to five once more.It won’t do to attack Estinien, and as it happens, the dragoon _does_ have a point- infuriating as it is.“Either way, it doesn’t matter now,” he says, his voice remarkably level for the anger pounding behind his eyes.“He can amuse himself and tell himself and his _brothers_ that he’s won- it’s nothing to me.”

“Nothing,” Estinien replies, his voice making it clear that he doesn’t believe a word coming out of Aymeric’s mouth.“Right.”He pushes away from the wall and walks toward the door, then glances back over his shoulder.“You’re making a mistake, Lord Commander- and you’re not the type of man I’ve ever known to do so.”With that, he leaves the office and closes the door hard behind him, leaving Aymeric systematically going over every curse he knows.

That night, as he leaves the Congregation to tend to something that actually does need his attention, he runs into her as she’s leaving the Forgotten Knight.He’d finally managed to get his temper under control by forcing himself to work, but seeing her brings all of it back- and he feels his face heat as he quickly turns, hoping she won’t see him.Just seeing her makes all of Zephirin’s crude words come back, and he doesn’t want to think of her- of _them_ \- like that.

“Ser Aymeric,” she calls, and he freezes in place.He closes his eyes briefly and stays facing away from her for a few heartbeats, and then he slowly turns back.

“My lady,” he says politely.“I must apologize, I fear I’m in a bit of a hurry.”She studies him for a brief second, and he’s afraid she can see it written all over his face- but she nods once and gives him a brief smile before turning and heading in the direction of the Pillars, likely going back to Fortemps Manor.

Estinien’s shocked exclamation from before- _you’re in love with her!_ \- rings in his ears.He isn’t, and that’s the truth… but he could have been very easily, given the opportunity.That is undoubtedly why, he thinks, it hurts quite so much as it does- and he quickly turns his thoughts back to his destination as he heads into the chill of the night.

As it happens, a distraction comes in the form of disastrous news.An impending Dravanian attack has been reported- their forces are gathering, answering Nidhogg’s call to arms.Aymeric finds himself wrapped up entirely in the defenses of the city, and he is able to push his personal feelings out of the way in favor of making certain nothing awful befalls the people he’s charged with protecting.

He’s just finishing with giving orders to a Temple Knight commander when the Warrior of Light comes into his office flanked by Estinien and Alphinaud.He smiles a little as the knight leaves to see to his duty.“Ah, ‘twould seem I have visitors… and unlike those amassing beyond our walls, these ones are welcome.”That is certainly not untrue- he _is_ glad to see them, as they are some of the strongest weapons in his arsenal.Glancing at the Warrior of Light, he finds her looking at him calmly, and he is able to meet her gaze with little trouble.Right then, Zephirin is as far from his mind as can be, and awful as it is, he’s glad for the distraction.

When Alphinaud tells him that there’s a chance the siege can be stopped before it starts, he sits back in his chair and crosses his arms, opening his mouth to speak- but he closes it in favor of waiting to see what else the young Scion has to say.He can’t claim to be well-versed in their methods, but if they’ve something up their sleeves that will lead to a path with no bloodshed, it’s more than worth it to consider it.Estinien’s presence gives him further confidence in the plan.

The part that leaves him vaguely suspicious, however, is Alphinaud’s asking him not to mount a preemptive counterattack- which is exactly what he’s being pressed to do by higher-ranked members of the Holy See.

“I will gladly lend my support to any endeavor that would spare the blood of my countrymen,” he says slowly, “but I would know more of the cause you would have me champion.Will you not share aught of this mysterious undertaking?”

Estinien speaks up, oddly subdued and formal.“Know that I have offered my lance to aid in this endeavor,” he says, looking Aymeric in the eye.“I cannot claim that its success is assured, but our actions should serve to delay Nidhogg’s advance at the very least.”He pauses, then snorts.“Which is more than can be said for the ill-conceived counterattack by the See’s more _vocal_ crusaders.They offer glorious death with little hope for victory.” _That,_ Aymeric thinks, is the Estinien he knows.

He nods slowly, mind racing ahead with plans and options.“Aye… their proposal does not inspire confidence.Our resources should rightly be spent shoring up the city’s defenses.”He pauses.“Hmm… the Azure Dragoon and the Warrior of Light, sallying forth together to face the dread wyrm, Nidhogg…”He sits back and crosses his arms, closing his eyes as he thinks it over.Estinien has always had his confidence- more or less from their very first meeting- and the Warrior of Light has done nothing but pour heart and soul into defending Ishgard since first arriving.Whatever his thoughts of her and Zephirin may be, he cannot- and _will not_ \- think less of her in this capacity.“I must admit, the mere thought of it does much to dispel my misgivings,” he says, opening his eyes and nodding.“Go, then- carry out your plan.I will do what I can for you within the Holy See.”

As they leave, the Warrior of Light pauses and looks back over her shoulder at him- and he’s sure Lucia’s presence is all that keeps her silent.He frowns a little as she turns back and hurries away, and he wonders if she knows he’s aware of what happened… and remembering how he’d brushed her aside the night before makes him feel guilty.He sighs, then looks up at Lucia with a shrug.“Well,” he says, “we shall see what comes of this plan.”

Lucia crosses her arms.“I don’t know that I like it,” she says darkly, “but… they’ve not played us false yet, and if Estinien is championing this cause as well…”

“I am a bit concerned as to why they did not tell me the details,” Aymeric admits.“I fear it may be a situation of ‘what I don’t know can’t harm me’, which truly makes me wonder what they’re up to.Regardless, we’ve the city’s defenses to see to, so let’s get back to it.”He goes back to what he’d been discussing with her prior to their strange visit, and tries to put the rest from his mind once more.

After sending Lucia out to see to his orders, he stands and reaches for his sword.He’ll go do his own patrols, he thinks, and see with his own eyes what else needs to be done.He’s so deep in thought that he barely notices someone else in the room with him until he glances up, and when he sees who it is, a surge of anger causes him to clench the hilt of his blade tightly.

“Zephirin,” he says coldly.“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

The angel-faced knight favors him with a patient smile, the like of which wouldn’t be out of place on someone speaking to a small child.“The Holy See wishes a report of your plans for the impending attack,” he says smoothly.“They would like to know how goes the counterattack.”

Aymeric frowns.“It doesn’t,” he says flatly.“Surely _you_ don’t believe that to be the best course of action as well?”

“It isn’t for me to question the Holy See’s wisdom,” Zephirin replies with a shake of his head, keeping his gaze trained on Aymeric’s.

“No, I suppose it is not,” Aymeric says, “which is why I am Lord Commander of the Temple Knights and you have charge of the Heaven’s Ward- which, last I checked, needs only concern itself with the safety of His Eminence.”

Zephirin’s eyes flash with anger, and Aymeric resists the urge to gloat further.He knows the man had coveted his position, and though he’d received one far more prestigious, it still rankles him that he was passed over.“The safety of His Eminence is directly tied to the safety of Ishgard itself,” he says flatly.“You would do well to remember that.”

Aymeric gives him a small, cold smile.“And I do,” he agrees.“I remember it so well, in fact, that I am going against the foolish notion that a counterattack is our best measure of defense.As the Temple Knights and the defense of the city are under my jurisdiction, I have the final say in what happens.”

“You dare defy the Holy See?” Zephirin stares at him in undisguised outrage.“You are more of a fool than I thought!”

“Think, Zephirin!” Aymeric snaps, rapidly losing his patience.“If I mount a counterattack, that draws valuable resources _away_ from the city, thus giving the Dravanians any number of weak points to target!Can you explain to me in exactly what manner that makes sense?By the Fury, you are a knight- use your head and recall your training!”

Zephirin gives him a dark look.“My training as a knight leads me to take orders as they are given and to respect my betters,” he snaps back, “which is clearly something you never excelled at.”

“And yet here I am,” Aymeric replies, gesturing to the office at large.“Someone must have thought me capable enough, for want of anyone _else_ who could do the job.”

For a moment, Aymeric thinks Zephirin may strike him- and he silently encourages him, keeping his gaze trained on the furious knight’s.Zephirin visibly gathers himself, however, and lifts a hand in a dismissive gesture.“Here you are,” he agrees.“The vaunted commander of the Temple Knights, beholden to none save yourself, apparently- and _utterly_ bereft of the common sense the Fury granted a mere beast.”

Aymeric smiles again, a cold, sharp expression.Zephirin agrees with him on the counterattack, it’s very obvious, but admitting it would be granting Aymeric the upper hand.He knows he has it, and he knows Zephirin knows it as well, and he’s content to enjoy the moment.“You should be on about your duty.I am certain there are things to which you must tend.”

Zephirin pauses.“Ah, yes, one more thing,” he says slowly.“Do tell the Warrior of Light, when she returns, that I should be most happy to see her at her convenience.”Aymeric’s hand clenches into a fist, and Zephirin gives him a slow, lazy smile.“I find that two nights were simply not enough.As we discussed yesterday morning, she is _quite_ spirited-”

"You will remove yourself from my office if you know what benefits you, Ser," Aymeric says, his voice as frigid as the air outside.“You may find it acceptable to speak to your brothers of what transpires in your bedroom, but I pledge you that _I_ have no interest.”

Zephirin smirks and gives Aymeric a mocking bow. "Far be it from me to keep them wondering as to the source of the sounds of unleashed pleasure that may filter to their ears.Very well, however,” he agrees. "After such a late night I do find myself in need of rest... and with a Dravanian attack impending, we should all be in top form."

Aymeric sets his jaw. "How fortunate it is for you that the Warrior of Light has journeyed on, then," he snaps. "You should have ample opportunity to rest."

"Why, Lord Commander, it sounds as though you could benefit from the same," Zephirin says silkily.“Do take care of yourself.”He gives Aymeric one last knowing smirk before leaving the office, and Aymeric has to stop once more and collect himself before leaving the room as well.

After that, the days begin to blur together.Aymeric manages to forget about the Warrior of Light entirely until she returns to the city a couple of weeks later- but when she does, her presence puts him on edge all over again.He listens to the report she, Estinien, and Alphinaud give about their trip and what they’d tried, and it’s with equal parts shock and dismay that he learns what they’d done.Foolish is one way to describe it, he thinks- and suicidal is likely the best.Lucia had protested his intention to go with them to the Aery, and to his dismay, Estinien agreed with her- and so it’s with a great deal of reluctance that he agrees to stay behind.

He can’t help but feel a bit vindicated when Estinien refuses to allow Alphinaud to go as well.

When Aymeric spies the Warrior of Light heading toward the Vault after leaving the Congregation, he sets his jaw and considers his options.He doesn’t want to seem untoward by following her, and yet how can he allow her to be alone with Zephirin again?The man has made it obvious that she was a conquest and nothing more, and that he’s going to repeat the experience as many times as he can.The last thing Aymeric wants is to see her hurt if, Fury forfend, she actually has feelings for him.He knows she can handle herself, but he _doesn’t_ know if she realizes how cruel Zephirin can truly be.

In the end, that’s what decides him, and he strides off after her in the hopes of catching up to her before she finds Zephirin.He’ll explain himself later, once he’s gotten her out of his clutches.

The Vault is quiet and somber, as usual, and he hears her booted footsteps heading along the wall toward the barracks- and when he hears Zephirin call her name from ahead of him and to his left, he swiftly ducks behind a pillar.Best to wait, he thinks, and then ‘happen’ to come upon them as opposed to appearing desperate as he chases her down.

“So here you are,” she says, her tone just this side of neutral- he imagines she’s giving him one of her small smiles, and his stomach clenches.“I’d hoped to find you before I had to leave the city again.”

“I am honored by your consideration, my lady,” Zephirin replies, his tone suggesting far more than that.“Did you wish to speak alone?”

“This will suit,” she replies.There’s silence for a few seconds, and Aymeric closes his eyes in dismay, imagining her kissing him.“You seem fond of speaking in places where you can be easily overheard, after all.”

“What do you mean?” Zephirin asks, obviously feigning confusion.

“I think you know exactly what I mean,” she says, her own voice now silk covering a sharp edge- and a slow grin curves Aymeric’s lips.“I simply wanted to wish you well, Ser Zephirin, as I doubt we will be meeting like this again.I’ve my duty to tend to, as you have yours… and with so little time to dedicate to idle pleasures, it seems prudent to pursue the best.”

Aymeric smirks outright and glances around the pillar just to see the look of shocked indignation on Zephirin’s face.“You seemed pleased enough,” he says, his voice carefully controlled, “but I-”

“Did I,” she replies, and Aymeric wishes he could see the look on her face to match the innocent tone in her voice.“Well, it was… passable, for one evening.”He gets his wish when she turns away, and he takes care to make sure she can’t see him.“I’m certain your brothers in the Heaven’s Ward will understand.”

Zephirin’s eyes widen and his lips part slightly in surprise.“My lady, I-!”

She glances back over her shoulder, smiling a little once more.“Once is certainly sufficient for some,” she says, “but Ser Aymeric manages four, and with so little time… one simply cannot settle.”With that, she walks away, and Aymeric has to work to pick his jaw up off the floor- as does Zephirin, whose expression changes from shock to furious embarrassment.

Aymeric remains in place until Zephirin stomps off in the opposite direction, his face burning at what she’d implied- but he can’t seem to stop grinning over it.She’d clearly caught on to the rivalry between them, and if it suits her to nettle him, he isn’t about to discourage her- though he dearly hopes that he isn’t going to be next on her list of people to unleash her temper on.He waits to make certain nobody will see him, then leaves the Vault to return to his office.For the first time in nearly a month, he’s feeling quite good about things.

He’s settling back in to go over the defense reports when his door opens without a knock, and he quickly rises, expecting to see Lucia announcing an emergency- but it isn’t Lucia in his doorway, but the Warrior of Light.She shuts the door firmly behind herself, and he has a sinking feeling that his concern upon leaving the Vault is about to come true.

“My lady,” he says, hoping he doesn’t look too guilty.“Is aught amiss?”

“You’ve been avoiding me, Ser Aymeric,” she says quietly, walking up to his desk and looking up at him from the opposite side.“Before I go to the Aery, I would know why.”

He hesitates, wondering what exactly he should tell her.“I… well, to be truthful, I simply did not know what to say,” he finally says- which is just enough of the truth that it should, hopefully, keep her from finding out to what end Zephirin had used her.“Estinien told me of some rather, ah… unsavory things being said in the Heaven’s Ward, and I was considering how best to handle it.”

Her brows come together sharply.“I heard the same,” she says, “and you should have told me, if it concerned you so.”

“I did not wish to question your honor,” he murmurs- again, true enough.

She studies him closely, then shakes her head.“I’ve taken care of it,” she says- and then she falters a little and looks away.“That is not a mistake I will be making again.Rest assured, it is not… it is _not_ my intention to bring shame upon you or House Fortemps.”

That isn’t the answer he’d expected her to give, and he shakes his head.“That need not concern you,” he says honestly.“You’ve done nothing wrong- the fault lies with Zephirin, and he is the one who will pay for it in the end.”

“No,” she says quickly, looking back at him.“No- just… leave it be.”

“As you wish,” Aymeric replies- but he knows, sure as the snow will fall, this isn’t over between him and Zephirin, especially after the barb she’d thrown at him.

She gives him a quick, pained smile.“Thank you.I’ll take my leave, then.”She turns to go, and Aymeric pauses before daring to speak up- daring to chance that maybe, just maybe, she does want him.

“Wait,” he calls, and she looks back curiously.He unconsciously wets his lips with the tip of his tongue, betraying how nervous he is, then manages a slight grin.“Four times, was it?”

She looks puzzled for an instant, then she gasps, her hand flying to her mouth as she turns to face him.“You heard- oh, _gods-_ I… the things he said, I just…”

He walks out from behind his desk and stops a few paces away from her, now smiling a bit more easily.“I have no objections,” he says.“He deserved every bit of it- and I’d have given him more, were I in your position.”He pauses, then blushes ever so slightly.“Well, perhaps one objection.”When she meets his eyes again, he summons all of his courage.“ _Only_ four…?”

Her eyes widen at that, and a lovely blush creeps across her face.“Lacking any experience, I had to take a guess,” she says softly.“If, however… if you wish to prove otherwise…”

“I do,” he says, his voice just as soft, “very much.”He reaches out and gently takes her hands, drawing her closer, and she closes the distance between them willingly.“When you return from the Aery, I will be glad to show you.”

That surprises her.She looks at him in stunned silence for a moment, and then all at once, she relaxes as she takes in his meaning- _I know you will return-_ and nods.“When I return, then,” she says, her voice quiet and beautiful.

He nods, momentarily taken aback at how lovely she is.“Good,” he murmurs.“I will be waiting.”He hesitates a few seconds and then leans down to kiss her, and he _very_ nearly decides that waiting until she comes back will be far too long.He schools himself, however, forces himself to calm, and simply enjoys the moment for what it is… and when she draws back and leaves his office, he feels like he’s walking on clouds.

As luck- _bad_ luck- would have it, when she returns the city is in chaos.Aymeric feels like he’s running in fifty directions at once trying to stave off the heretics, and fear that they’d fallen in the Aery has settled a hard knot in his stomach that prevents him from eating more than a few bites at a time.When he finally sees her he very nearly runs to her and pulls her into his arms, but he resists the urge, keeping his mind firmly on business.There’s far too much to do to allow such a thing, as badly as he wants it to happen.

When the two are able to steal a moment together in an alcove in the Pillars, she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him fiercely.He returns it for all he’s worth, holding her tight against him and thanking Halone and the rest of the Twelve that she’d returned safely.He loses track of everything else around him in favor of focusing on how soft her lips are, how warm she is, how she smells like sage and the leather of her armor.

He doesn’t see the sharp eyes on them- nor does he see the owner of those eyes turning on his heel and heading back toward the Vault.

“We have to tell you what we learned,” she finally gasps against his mouth, though she doesn’t seem like she wants to move away at all.

He has a sinking feeling that if he lets go now, it will be awhile before this opportunity presents itself again- but he knows he has no choice, and he nods.“We’ll go inside, then,” he replies, but she stays in his arms for another few moments and he takes that time to pretend nothing else exists or matters.

When he’s tossed unceremoniously into a cell in the Vault, he stares at the wall grimly and notes that the next time he feels like a missed opportunity is looming, he’d best do something about it so that it doesn’t slip away.That is, of course, the least of his problems at the moment… but it’s the irony of all of it, really.

As he’d expected, Zephirin shows up within the first hour of his captivity.There have already been a couple of inquisitors ‘keeping him company’, and he glares at the blond-haired man balefully with one eye nearly swollen shut.“That will be all,” Zephirin says casually, and the inquisitors bow to him and leave.“Well, well,” he murmurs, slowly walking over to where Aymeric is chained and standing in front of him.“Look at you now, _Ser_ Aymeric… have you lost your mind entirely?Is fucking the Warrior of Light truly worth questioning your own father?”

The corner of Aymeric’s mouth lifts in a smirk as he remembers her cheeky words to him, and he shrugs a little.“You tell me,” he replies, his voice slightly hoarse.“As I recall, you were the one so enamored by her talents that you spoke of it to whomever would listen.”

Zephirin’s expression doesn’t change much, but a muscle in his jaw twitches slightly, indicating that Aymeric’s barb had hit its mark.“I suppose you are… somewhat right,” he replies with a slight shrug.“She _is_ a good fuck, there’s no doubt about that, but tell me- do you think, once she leaves Ishgard, she will ever think of you again?”

Aymeric frowns slightly.“I am not in love with her, so why should I care either way?” he asks.Truthfully, he’d never stopped to wonder what she might do when leaving, or if she even would… but deep down, he begins to wonder.He will miss her terribly, he already knows that without needing to bed her.There’s something about her that he’s never seen in anyone else that has absolutely nothing to do with the blessing of Light, and everything to do with _her._

“Aren’t you?”Zephirin smirks at him and reaches out, gripping his chin and forcing him to look at him.“Isn’t that why you waited for her that day she met with His Eminence?”

“I waited for her because I knew that, given the opportunity, you would take advantage- and you did,” Aymeric replies curtly- and Zephirin releases his chin only to backhand him.

“I did nothing to her that she did not want… indeed, she begged me for it.”Zephirin grins outright at him.“Quality is far more important than quantity, wouldn’t you say?Tell me, Aymeric, did she beg you, in the end- or did you simply give it to her without making her appreciate it?”

Aymeric gives him a level stare.“Unlike you, I do not discuss what happens in my chambers or otherwise with anyone save the person I invited in,” he says firmly.As he’d thought, that earns him another backhand, and he pauses to spit blood onto the floor.

“When I ask you a question, it would benefit you to answer it,” Zephirin says mildly, looking pointedly at the blood before raising his eyes to Aymeric’s again.“As it stands, she was perfectly willing to share at least some.You should be proud of your prowess.”

Aymeric shrugs slightly, the chains that hold him rattling with the motion.“If we are quite done here…”

“Oh, we’re just beginning,” Zephirin says with an icy smile- and Aymeric begins to count the seconds until he’s either killed or released.

Freedom comes in the form of Estinien, Lucia, and Haurchefant, for which Aymeric is infinitely grateful.He’s able to get up and move on his own, and that holds true right up until he sees Zephirin preparing to throw a spear of aether at the Warrior of Light.At that moment he knows there is no way he’ll be fast enough to intervene, and he stands back and watches in horror as that spear finds a mark in Haurchefant instead.He yells his friend’s name and turns his horrified stare to Zephirin-

and Zephirin gives him a cool smile and a shrug, as if to say, well, it isn’t _my_ fault he got in the way…

And that’s when things get a little fuzzy.Blinded by rage and sorrow, Aymeric makes his way down the airship landing toward Haurchefant, swearing with each step that one day he will see Zephirin _dead_ for what he’s done- one day in the not so distant future, with any luck at all.

Several hours later, a commotion outside his door pulls Aymeric out of his thoughts- and his misery- enough to rise and see what’s going on.He opens the door and blinks, startled, to see a Temple Knight standing guard- and a very angry-looking Warrior of Light staring him down.

“What’s the meaning of this?” he asks, more confused than anything else, but it comes out sounding harsher than he’d intended.His throat is going to be sore for awhile.

The knight standing guard jumps and turns to face him, giving him a quick salute.“My lord, I- Ser Lucia requested that you not be disturbed-”

Aymeric nods slightly.“It’s all right,” he says.“Let her through- and go on about your duties.The lock will suffice from here.”

After the knight salutes him again and hurries off as though he’d been lit on fire, she casts a glare in his direction before turning her attention to him.“Forgive me for… well, that,” she says, gesturing towards him.

“You’ve nothing to worry about,” Aymeric says, stepping back so she can come inside.He can only imagine what she’s going to say to him after that little scene, likely starting with _you bloody idiot_ and going straight downhill from there.

He deserves it, after all.

What he _gets_ , as it happens, is an embrace so sudden that it knocks them both off-balance, and he ends up looking up at her from on his back on the soft carpet with wide eyes.She gasps a bit and scrambles to move away, but something tells him to hold on, and so he doesn’t let go.She looks back from inches away, and then they’re too busy kissing each other to really think about much else.

When Aymeric realizes what’s actually going on, when she’s pressed against him in _all_ the right ways and kissing him absolutely senseless, it takes him a moment to get his thoughts together enough to draw back a bit.“Gods, we shouldn’t,” he manages, but he pulls her down for another kiss even as he speaks.He knows they shouldn’t, rationally, but everything else seems to matter _far_ less all of a sudden.

“Why?” she asks when the kiss breaks, breathing hard and looking down at him with an intensity in her beautiful eyes that he’s only seen a handful of times- and only directed at him once or twice.

It’s funny, he thinks dimly, but he can’t find an answer to that question that makes any sense- _or_ that gives him a good reason to stop, beyond the fact that he’d much rather have her in his bed than on his floor-

\- and then he turns scarlet.

“I…” He clears his throat and shakes his head slightly.“I simply…”

She slowly draws away, and he kicks himself when he sees those eyes become shuttered.“I see,” she murmurs.“Forgive me, then- I should go.”

“No, that’s not-!”He has to stop and take a breath, frustrated with himself and how he’s handled this.He should have simply let things go as they would and figure the rest out later… but that’s never been in his nature, even when it would benefit him.“That’s not what I meant,” he finally says lamely, fearing he’s likely ruined any chance he might have had with her… and after that day, after what he’d been through, holding her in his arms would have if not made it all better, at least made it more bearable.

She rises gracefully, and the loss of her warmth hits him like an icy Coerthan wind.“You seemed fairly clear,” she replies.“I’ll not- … not after… I don’t want to take advantage.”

He has to resist the urge to gape at her.She thinks _she_ is taking advantage of _him?_ “My lady, please,” he says, quickly standing up as well.Something in his voice stops her, and she pauses before looking back at him.“I was startled,” he finally says, “and I… I don’t want to treat you like- that.”

She pauses, studying him, and then the corners of her mouth quirk.“You mean you don’t prefer the floor,” she clarifies, and when he nods mutely, her lips curve into a smile.“I see.”She looks down at the carpet, then back up at him.“If you’ve a better venue in mind…”

Now that the chance has presented itself once more, Aymeric grabs hold with both hands.He reaches out and draws her close, and when she drapes her arms around him, he leans down and kisses her again.There is a _great_ deal to be said for physical comfort, he thinks, and he’s sure she needs it as well- otherwise she wouldn’t have even been there.It’s a moment before he draws back, and he takes her hands in his, leading her toward his bedroom.When he misjudges the angle slightly and ends up bumping his shoulder on the door, she laughs warmly and pulls him down for another kiss.

“I’ve never seen you so distracted,” she murmurs.“It’s flattering.”

He exhales and cups the back of her head with one hand, the other resting on her back.“Likely because I haven’t been,” he says softly, and that’s certainly true.He can’t claim to have had many lovers in his life, but he’s managed to keep his wits about him every single time save for this one.

She smiles at him, her eyes once again open and expressive.“No?” she asks softly, and when he shakes his head, she brushes a kiss against his jaw- and then gently pushes him back onto the pillows he’d been reclining on previously.She takes her sweet time joining him, moving slowly to straddle his legs and leaning down to shroud him with her hair, soft and smelling of flowers.He smiles softly at her and relaxes, deciding to let her set the pace.

Warm, gentle hands undo the clasps on his shirt as she kisses him, and he sighs softly against her mouth as she slips them beneath to touch his skin directly.She sits back and looks at him, then, and her expression darkens as she takes in the bruises and other fading marks.

“Surely you don’t look much different after facing down a primal or two,” he says, hoping to ease the anger in her eyes.

“I take my beatings by choice,” she replies, her tone difficult to read.“That’s nothing like this.”

He pauses, wondering what he should do.He knows her fairly well, he thinks, after spending as much time with her as he has since she’s come to Ishgard… but he hasn’t truly seen her angry, and he doesn’t want to make it worse.“I suppose a beating taken by choice would be more welcome, provided I had my choice in who was giving it,” he finally says, wincing internally and hoping he hadn’t just thrown gasoline atop the fire.

She gives him a surprised look, then starts to laugh- and he grins, feeling rather satisfied with himself.“Ah, I had no idea,” she says teasingly.“So, the Lord Commander likes to submit in the bedroom, then?”

“That would depend on to whom I’m meant to submit,” he replies, smirking back at her and running his hands slowly up her back.“Being in charge all the time does give a man an appetite for someone else who can take over, as it were- at times.”

“Ever the diplomat,” she muses, biting gently at his lower lip.“What _would_ people think if they knew, I wonder?”

He chuckles softly.“Likely that I deserve the break,” he replies, making her laugh again.He smiles and gives her a brief hug, and she nestles against him, pressing her face against his neck.

“You always seem to make me feel better just by being nearby,” she whispers.“I can hardly think, being this close to you.”

“I feel rather the same,” he murmurs back, running his fingers through her hair and marveling at how soft it is- and at this side of her, one he’d never expected to see.

She stays where she is for a moment more before slowly drawing back and looking down at him, her eyes searching his.“You really are all right?”

He nods slightly.“I’m coming to terms with it,” he answers honestly, “but… yes- for the moment, I am more than all right.”

She smiles and gives him another warm kiss, and the two say nothing else in favor of allowing the heat between them to grow once more.It certainly doesn’t take long, he thinks wryly, and he can only hope she’ll be impressed with him once all is said and done.It’s been quite a long time since he’s had a woman in his bed, as Estinien had pointed out earlier- damn him for always being right, anyhow.

After a moment she sits back, regarding him with lust-darkened eyes, and slowly draws her tunic up and off.He’s a touch startled that she’s wearing nothing of note _under_ it, and he blushes when he realizes that this is why she’d come here- for companionship, yes, but for _this_.The heat in his cheeks makes her smile gently down at him.“You’re shy?” she murmurs.

“Perhaps a bit,” he says softly, struggling to keep his eyes on hers.He certainly _wants_ to look at her, but the last thing he wants is to offend her.

She senses his struggle and stretches deliberately, arms bent at the elbow and raised over her head as she arches her back.The soft glow from the fireplace gives her skin a golden cast, one he finds incredibly appealing, and he reaches up to touch her, gently chasing the shadows across her body with his fingertips.She leans down over him again, nudging her nose against his.“I am here because every part of me wants to be, Aymeric,” she whispers, and he loves the way she says his name.“Don’t be shy, and don’t hold back.”

He can certainly handle that, he thinks.He frames her face with his hands and kisses her thoroughly, then shifts from beneath her, settling her against the pillows and setting in to make her very glad indeed she’d come to visit.“I seem to remember a certain… challenge,” he muses, and grins a little to see her blush.“You must have a rather high opinion of me.I _do_ hope I don’t disappoint.”

“I doubt you will,” she replies, her blush darkening.“In fact, after that _lackluster_ performance, I’m quite certain you’ll have me forgetting all about it in short order.”

Aymeric can’t help but grin at that, though thinking of Zephirin makes him angry all over again- and he chooses to shove those thoughts and feelings away, instead deciding to focus on what’s here in front of him.As it was made into a contest, it does seem like he’s come out on top.

He is careful with her, gentle, touching and exploring with whisper-soft caresses and kisses that make her sigh softly in pleasure as she shifts and arches beneath him.Though the room is dimly lit, he can still see the fading marks left on her skin- he’s no doubt where _those_ came from, and he distracts himself from another flash of anger by nosing at her jaw and brushing a kiss against her throat, causing her to tip her chin up.That _does_ give him pause, however, to wonder if perhaps she likes it that way.He considers his options, then decides to continue on as he is, trusting her to tell him otherwise.

Slowly, he trails kisses down her neck and over her collarbone, making her wind her fingers into his hair.That, he decides, is a sensation he likes very much, and she tightens her grip the further down he goes, ghosting his lips over the curve of one breast while trailing his fingertips over the other.He is as patient as he ever is, taking the time to learn every sensitive spot in his path, to judge every soft gasp, every light sound she makes.He traces a teasing circle around her nipple with his tongue, causing it to stiffen as she whimpers and tightens her grip further to encourage him along.He finally draws it into his mouth as he caresses the other with the pad of his thumb, moving his index finger up to give it a light pinch and making her arch her back in shocked pleasure.He switches sides after a few moments, teasing with his teeth and soaking in every sound she makes, and then leans back up to kiss her.She kisses him hard in return, one arm winding around his chest and keeping the other hand securely in his hair.

“Honestly, you are spectacular,” he murmurs into her ear, making her shudder as he runs one hand down her flat stomach.He trails his fingertips along her waistband, intending on teasing her more, but she swiftly lifts her hips and reaches down to yank the pants to her knees- and then she kicks them off in short order, making him laugh teasingly as he nibbles at her earlobe.“Impatient, too, I see.”Unable to resist such an invitation, he trails his fingertips down further yet, and when he realizes what she’s wearing he just barely holds back an exclamation of surprise.

He is, he thinks, _quite certain_ he has a pair just like those in his desk drawer.

Turning his attention back to more important matters, he continues teasing her by mouthing at her ear, tracing his tongue along the sensitive edge.She makes another soft sound and reaches down, taking his hand and drawing it lower yet, making him blush in the process.He obeys her request, however, slipping his hand beneath the lacy fabric to the heat below.She trembles and squeezes her eyes closed, and he smiles as he carefully traces the sensitive skin.“Beautiful…” he murmurs, slowly parting her folds and closing his eyes briefly.She’s already quite wet, proof of how badly she wants to be right where she is, and that makes him ache and shift ever so slightly.

She shakes her head, rolling onto her side and pressing against him, hiding her face against his collarbone and hooking one leg over his hips to encourage him in his exploration.“I’m not,” she breathes back.“I’m just… just me.”

“And that is far more than enough,” he says quietly, taking the opportunity she’s granting him and running one finger carefully from her entrance upward, making her gasp and grip his arm tight.“Everything about you is beautiful.”

She moans softly, pushing her hips forward as he touches her.“Don’t stop,” she manages, “please-!”

He has absolutely no plans of stopping, and he holds her closer as he continues, feeling her starting to shake in his arms.He closes his eyes as she makes a quiet, desperate sound, and then she gasps and presses closer yet as he gently rubs her clit with the pad of one finger, intending on doing nothing more than sending her over the edge.He finds he can’t get enough of her voice, of the way she whimpers and begs softly, _yes_ and _there_ and _just like that_ urging him onward- and then she is crying out and arching again as he brings her to climax once- and then again as he keeps going, as he kisses her deeply and urges her to give over as he slips his finger inside of her.

He doesn’t give her much time to recover after, gently urging her onto her back again as he moves to kneel next to her.She lifts her hips as soon as he touches them, and he whisks the lacy fabric down and off before settling between her legs, brushing a kiss to her inner thigh before setting to work.This isn’t something that Zephirin had flung at him, and so he has no qualms at all with doing it- like as not, the arrogant bastard hadn’t wanted to put that much work into pleasing her.That suits him well enough- _he_ has no issue with putting forth the effort, and his reward for that is those graceful fingers twining through his hair again, her startled cry and the way she immediately spreads her legs wider, drawing her knees up and planting her feet on the mattress.Whatever she wants, he thinks, he will do- and gladly.

It’s quite easy to lose himself in this, in the arousal and need pulsing through him as he pleases her, in the way she whimpers, the way her fingers flex in his hair.He loses track of time, of the way his sore muscles protest, of everything but her, and his reward for that is the sound of his name on her lips as she climaxes again, body drawing into a tight arch as she tumbles over the edge a second time.He smiles to himself, feeling a bit shy as he sits back and looks down at her.She lays still for a moment, gasping for air, and then pushes herself up to wrap her arms around him and kiss him fiercely.He blushes at that, knowing she must taste herself on his lips and in his mouth, but she doesn’t seem to care- if anything, it only adds to the fire inside of her, one that has yet to come close to burning out despite the fact that she’s peaked twice now.

It’s his turn to shudder as her hands dip below his own waistband, warm and gentle as they seek to bring him the same sort of pleasure.She is bold, perhaps thanks to his own actions, and he tips his head back as her mouth seeks his neck, pressing kisses to his pulse point and making him gasp softly.She is absolutely relentless, exploring him inch by inch with callused fingers, and for a brief moment he fears he won’t last- he’s wanted her so badly that he’s still somewhat beside himself that this is even happening at all.Her touch is divine, the way she presses close and claims his mouth again in a fierce kiss is beyond anything he’s experienced- and for a brief second, he is _wildly_ jealous of Zephirin for having experienced this first, or even at all.All thoughts of the blond-haired demon fly out of his mind as she moves back and kneels, as that hot mouth finds purchase elsewhere, and it’s all he can do to breathe evenly as his world narrows down to that glorious mouth and what it’s doing to him.He rests his hands lightly on her shoulders, then shakily lifts one to her hair as she had done to him, though he’s quite careful not to hold her against her will- even in his pleasure-fogged state, he’s not that discourteous.

When he feels himself drawing too close he gently pushes her back, and she moves up to kiss him again, climbing into his lap and pressing closer yet.He whispers her name and she smiles at him- and then shoves him down to the mattress with a smirk.His eyes widen as she swiftly rids him of his trousers and straddles him again, and she braces herself with her hands on either side of his shoulders to lean down and bite at his lower lip.

“You _did_ say you’ve an appetite for a woman who knows how to take control,” she purrs.She lowers herself onto her forearms to tease him by breathing into one ear, then trailing her tongue along the shell of it, and he squeezes his eyes shut and tips his head back, a strangled gasp escaping him as she shifts to rub against him, the contact making his hips jerk upward.She is absolutely relentless, and by the time she sits up and reaches down to steady him, his skin is slick with fluid from the both of them.

He very nearly cries out as she sinks down onto him, and she lets out a low moan that makes him grit his teeth around one of his own.She wastes no time in settling herself, and once she’s comfortable she leans over him to kiss him, hands braced on his chest as she begins to move.He matches her thrust for thrust, then pulls her down further, growling into her ear.Something about that seems to light her afire, and she moves faster yet, practically slamming her hips against his, drawing sounds from him that he’d never thought he’d make- and when she clenches around him and cries out, he does as well, clutching her body against his as she shakes.

She is panting in the aftermath as he strokes her hair, still aching in earnest and desperately needing his own release- but he’s more concerned with her, at least for the moment.She slowly kisses him again and then rolls off of him, pulling him over her and encouraging him with more of those soft pleas he can’t seem to get enough of… and as he pushes into her, she lifts her legs up high enough to hook her knees over his shoulders.He closes his eyes tight as he struggles to keep control, determined to do one last thing, but the pleasure is rapidly becoming overwhelming.She is all tight heat and strength, wrapped around him like she can’t get enough, and he drives into her over and over, nearly incoherent.Just as he’s about to break, he feels her jerk beneath him one last time- and he groans into her ear as he loses control as well.Each rapid heartbeat sends fire through his veins, and it’s a long moment before he’s able to remember anything save her name and the way she’d cried his into the darkness of his room.

She gives him another long kiss before he draws away, reaching for a cloth to clean them both before collapsing next to her.He smiles wearily as she nestles close and wraps his arms around her, pausing only to pull the blankets up.

“I was wrong,” she murmurs wearily, her words slightly slurred from fatigue.

“Hm?” he asks, barely awake himself.He opens his eyes and looks down at her, and she gives him a sleepy smile.

“It was five,” she says contentedly-

and he grins from ear to ear before settling back down, holding her close and drifting into slumber with her.


End file.
